You'll Have to Learn Fast
by Lord-Kazekage-Sama
Summary: Newcomer ARSLOID has just arrived into the advanced technology humanoid development's housing quarters where he will live and learn alongside 80 others for the rest of his life. Whether he likes it or not. Young and carefree, he'll have to learn how things work here to prevent finding himself in an unfavorable position, and Fast. He can't make the same mistakes as his predecessors


**A/N** This is my first Vocaloid story and it will revolve around the Vocaloid 4 engine ARSLOID

So I understand that Fukase was released after Arsloid, but for the sake of conflict Arsloid will be the latest library. At the time I first started writing this Fukase was the newest yet I didn't want this type of story to revolve around him. In my take on the Vocaloid universe Fukase will be used mainly as an antagonist with a moody and demanding type of bully character. For this story I needed someone who could pull off the naive yet curious and generally figure outer type of guy. Which could fit Arsloid easily. On his Wiki page he is described to have somewhat of this personality already based on his voice provider, Akira.

I know that having too many characters introduced at once is very annoying for most readers but with Arsloid being the main protagonist and not very popular yet I figured that whoever was familiar with him knew much about most all of the other Vocaloids before him by now anyway. Also Gakupo is my king and it was extremely hard not to accidentally shift the story to completely focus on him but expect him to appear often ;)

Do not forget that this story shifts between something that is already known and Arsloid learning it. In this universe the robot and the vocal library are separate, so the characters are aware of their voices being sold as disk and that they are well, robots. That means that although the term 'Vocaloid' should only be used when talking about the program itself I instead used it along with terms such as Humanoid, Robot, Android(human like male robot yet also used for robot in general) and Gynoid (Human like female robot) But the term 'Gynoid' will not be used until later chapters when Arsloid begins to learn more about the female body.

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEX OF VARIOUS AGES (THE VERY YOUNG AND THE VERY OLD), PROSTITUTION, DRUG USE, ALCOHOLISM, RAPE, HOMOSEXUALITY OF BOTH GENDERS** **AND OVERALL SENSITIVE CONTENT. DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT HOW DISGUSTING OR DISTURBING YOU MIGHT FIND SOMETHING BECAUSE IF YOU READ THIS SECTION YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CHOOSING TO VIEW AND IT IS NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU BECOME TRIGGERED. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ ABOUT ANY OF THE MENTIONED THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU SO REFRAIN FROM COMPLAINTS AND HATE COMMENTS.**

I've been working on this story for over a year and only am just now trying to explain as much as possible in my authors notes because some of this story can get confusing. Try and wait a while before asking questions and be sure to always read the pre and post A/Ns as I have or will likely explain things there or a character will within the story. This story should have you join Arsloid on his journey as you learn how I've set up their world along with him. I hope you can enjoy this chapter and have your thoughts shift into a way you hadn't realized you could think.

* * *

"Shut up Miku, I'm trying to listen."

"Haha, sorry I'm just so excited for the new Vocaloid! Hopefully they like a little midnight fun more than you do.." Said the girl who was casually lounging across the couch propping her herself against Luka.

"Sorry I'm not a constantly thirsty slut like you!" Luka grabbed one of Miku's twin tails and yanked it, jerking her head backward causing her body to follow. She then moved towards a different more populated couch. "Let me sit with you." She demanded. Meiko sat more upright and made room for Luka between herself and Lily. She hoped into the empty space giggling as she playfully pushed the blond girl over. Meiko turned to poke her tongue out at Miku who pouted and crossed her arms. "That's why I like Gumi more than you!"

"I want everyone to calm down now, the new Vocaloid should be here in a few moments." Announced one of the Vocaloid caretakers, Ikumi. She was in charge of making sure all of the androids living in the household had everything they need. Sure most of them were complete divas and spoiled brats, but the money it took to care and provide for them wasn't anything compared to the cash they brought in from their performances and sales.

"Ikumi-san! We're here! Now he's a little bit shy, so take it slow." Announced a second woman who was holding hands with a brightly colored human looking android.

"Very good, thank you Michiko." She reached her hands out to the nervous looking humanoid.

"Come here dear, yes you. Right here stand with me, okay! Attention everyone this is our newest member! His name is Arsloid and is about an older teenage age, if that matters to you. He's based on one of the students from a odonite dance group called Arsmagna. He knows a good bit about himself so if there is anything you want to know please be kind and ask him directly. It would be nice if you all could take the time to introduce yourselves at some point and show him how things work around here. He's spent a little longer in the development unit than we would have liked so he might be a little hesitant to adjust. Just be patient with him.

As soon as all the chattering Vocaloids heard the booming voice of their attendant, they began to turn their attention on the tall redheaded boy next to her.

Kaito's eyebrows raised once the adorable newcomer was in full view. 'What was this woman saying? A dancer? Yes, his legs sure looked fine for dancing. He must have a waltz or two with that lean body against his. She's still talking..sure, sure but what does he /sing/ like? Oh, he was so cute..'

He let what he was thinking show clearly across the smile on his face.

"Haha! That poor boy is getting undressed with your eyes right now isn't he?" Len laughed aloud as he pointed at Kaito's lustful expression.

'Oh! She's finally done talking.'

"Hahaha! He's making his move already!" Len couldn't contain his laughter as Kaito gracefully stood and slid onto the table behind the oblivious newcomer.

"Hello~" Clearly startled, the poor boy jumped at just hearing the velvety voice behind him. The rest of the room's inhabitants burst into mocking laughter once the boy turned to see Kaito lying across the table still giving him that intense stare down and sinful smile.

"Umm uh?" He appeared more uncomfortable as Kaito only seemed to enjoy how confused and even scared the boy seemed.

"Don't eat him Kaito, he's not ready yet!" Meiko screeched along with her intense laughter. "Aww he's so scared!"

"Oh leave me alone Meiko shhh. Hello dear, I'm Kaito. Don't listen to them; I'm really quite sweet. Want to taste for yourself?" He went to grab at Arsloid's clothing to reel him in for a kiss before he was snatched away from the other side.

"Aw Kaito you get all the new booty! You need to let someone else have the first taste for once!" Shouted a large man with stitches.

"Shh, Al nobody likes you! Why don't you come and see me in my room later tonight, darling?" He had to refrain himself from getting too handsy with the new guy in front of everyone.

Okay, now Arsloid was starting to get really uncomfortable. Was everyone this crazy? Wasn't there someone he could actually have a decent conversation with? He needed explanations now.

"Your all dismissed! There are no special events or important jobs today since we all had to be here to see the new Android. So everyone please enjoy your day and if you need anything ask one of my underlings, I have much arrangements to make for our new member." And with that all of the Vocaloids officially had the day off and began to disperse into their personal and favorite hang out areas.

Arsloid felt completely at loss. So he knew this was the housing quarters which meant he should have a bedroom somewhere around here. He thought his best bet was to follow where most of the others were going and see if it lead him to where the bedrooms were located.

Following the crowd, he was lead up a grand staircase and to an extremely wide hallway with a multitude of colorful doors. Many were open, most were closed. There were constantly colorful characters strolling in and out every few minutes.

He decided to have a little look see at what was in view, not really worrying about if it were rude to just stare into someone else's bedroom. Casually walking down the hallway he turned his head every which way trying to decide on what he should focus on. He didn't think his bedroom would be near the beginning of the hallway so he didn't bother to keep too good of a lookout for it just yet. To his right, there was an open door with a peach colored plaque on the front. Two girls were inside chatting and sitting at the coffee table in the center of the room. The room was decorated with many Hello Kitty plushies and a few other Sanrio merchandise. Apparently the girl with the Hello Kitty helmet was complaining about how she wanted a different hair color but wasn't allowed.

To his left the door with a bright pink plaque was closed and he could hear some laughter coming from inside. About 2 already present male voices. At that same moment a young male with chin length white hair and a guy with light blond hair walked towards the door together and the white haired boy opened it without knocking. Once the door was opened a strong marijuana stench wafted into the hallway. Inside it had a surprisingly cheerful interior with 2 males lounging on a very fluffy bed. They were each smoking blunts. A guy wearing a fluffy pink hat that seemed to match everything around him motioned for the guy with pale blond hair over. He handed him the blunt he was smoking as the guy jumped onto the bed next to him. The boy with white hair looked behind him and started shouting. "I went to Yuu's room instead, Uni! Follow me!" With that the door was closed behind him.

Though the amount of resident that openly did drugs here startled him, he was pleased to see how social everyone seemed and hoped to be among them anyway.

Continuing his "journey" farther down the hallway most of the doors in this area were closed and he couldn't define if the noises were coming from this way or that way, hell they could even be in his head! The amount of chaos happening around him made his head spin and he ended up knocking into something _really_ big. Regaining his balance, he looked up to meet eyes with another Vocaloid with an unbelievable amount of muscle. His beautiful face was framed with lengthy purple hair. Strangely he also had a full face of makeup. His bright pink painted lips turned into an intense frown. "Be careful will you? You almost knocked into my sword I could have cut you."

Arsloid wasn't good at hiding his fear as he immediately began to shake when the low voice scolded him so fiercely. 'Wait this guy actually had a real weapon!? And now he's made him angry!' Right when he was about to loose his shit a sweet looking girl peeked out from behind the purple haired man.

"Oh that's the new guy! No wonder.. Hey let's leave him alone he didn't know any better. Besides, I'm hungry!" The girl, who had an exclusively orange and green color scheme, began pulling on the man's arm trying to get him to follow her. The man glared at Arsloid one last time before following the girl, probably to get something to eat. "By the way, your sword can't cut anyone when it's in it's sheath! Trying to scare him like that is wrong." "Whatever.." The man mumbled in the distance.

Arsloid remembered to have to thank the nice girl later, but to avoid the man with purple hair who seemed to naturally hate him for whatever reason.

"Hahaha!"

Arsloid turned to see a short kid with wild blond hair laughing at him from a doorway.

"Gakupo and his salty self! Like usual with newbies. Hey, you want some help?" Arsloid easily forgot about the mockery and eagerly accepted the guidance.

"Yeah? Well My name is Kagamine Len. You can only call me Len, I don't like any nickname people make for me and you can't call me just Kagamine cause I got a counterpart who shares that name. Hey Rin, come introduce yourself to the new guy!" Len shouted into the room he was standing in. A small hand reached out and smacked his behind to get him to move out of the way. "Yes! Hello! I'm Rin! I'll let you know right now that I don't think your very cute, so don't come to me for things like that but we can be friends! I'm friends with everyone, guess I'm just likable." Said the girl who looked identical to Len as she made a series of typical young anime girl poses.

"Hahaha! Rude much Rin-Chan? No way you just said that!"

"O-oh.." Sure Arsloid felt mildly offended at already being turned down when they just met, and knowing he obviously wasn't the most attractive guy here but he couldn't show that or this Rin child would think he actually was interested in her that way.

"F-friends is fine thank you!" Rin flashed a bright grin and skipped back into the bedroom which appeared to be her's once he noticed the orange plaque was labeled "Kagamine Rin"

"Well anyway, your looking for your room right? I'm sure I know where it is. Real people have been coming in and out with furniture and clothing all week back that way." Len jabbed his thumb to the far end of the hallway. "Just follow me and stay close it gets pretty crowded in the hallways about this time.

Arsloid then followed Len weaving through the constantly moving crowds.

"Damn, I coulda sworn it was this one. It's just that dorky Spanish guy's room. Oh well." Len banged on the door that opened almost immediately.

" S ? Qu deseas?" A handsome man with curly brown hair asked in a language Arsloid wasn't familiar with.

"Speak your Japanese, Bruno, this is Arsloid I know you had earbuds when he was getting introduced. "Hmm?" The man closed his bright blue eyes. "You always do that!" Len shouted. "Wasn't this the room they were working on? I coulda sworn the new guy's room was gonna be right here."

"No, I was suppose to move rooms but I live next door to Wil and he comes over in the middle of the night sometimes when he gets scared. It would be too stressful for him to have to go all the way down this hallway to find me. You should maybe find new guy's room next to Flower. I don't know on her left or right, try both.

"Great, thanks Bruno. And don't forget to give me my CD back!"

"Yes, when I'm finished with it." Bruno then placed his ear piece back in and closed his door.

"Flower's room is down here, come on." Len began walking away so Arsloid followed. Behind him he could hear a door swing open and a guy violently flung open Bruno's door. He ran in and began to hysterically explain that he felt someone watching him. "Calm down, you are just scaring yourself with all that trippy music you listen to." Bruno told who Arsloid could guess was Wil.

As they made it to what appeared to be the end of the hallway, it then became visible that there was an entirely new hallway connected horizontally to the one they were in!

"Oh, there's more!" Arsloid exclaimed his breathe hitching.

"Yeah there's actually four halls that connect in a X shape. There's like over 80 Vocaloids to house whadda ya want?" Len continued to casually follow through to the junction where he turned the right corner. The first door on this side of the hall had a royal blue plaque with bold golden letters that spelled KAITO. Oh, him! All the discomfort Arsloid felt earlier had returned just by looking at that man's name. He was also hardhearted to know that his own bedroom is somewhere down the same hall as Kaito. Why did he even invite him here anyway? At least now he knew where the room was in case he ever wanted to find out.

Arsloid was brought out of his thoughts when he heard banging on a door farther down the hall. 'AAH! Len had already gotten that far ahead of him and he didn't notice!' He made a quick dash to catch up while Len was still occupied banging on the door labeled VFlower on a plum colored plaque. "Flower open up! Guess she's not home right now. Well, just remind yourself to meet her later before you go to bed since you guys will be neighbors and all. She screams a lot, hope you don't mind. Newbies get stuck next to her sometimes and if they can't live here well, hope for another Vocaloid to be made soon so they can take this room instead!"

Arsloid felt his heart race a little just to know he would be living next to a girl that was likely to be screaming all hours of the day.

"Here we are finally!." Len exclaimed as they stopped in front of the door on Flower's right. It had a bright, new shiny pale blue plaque with bold navy letters that read ARSlOID. Nice, it matched his costume.

"As active as everyone seems, we Vocaloids really enjoy privacy and like to have our own space. So get use to this room, it's going to be the only place you can call yours and no one can bother you or your things here. Well except Fukase." Arsloid's confusion was evident. Len tried not to laugh at his expression. "Fukase is a total ass. He's always taking things that aren't his. So we always keep our doors locked. You should especially since your new he'll probably try to rob you nude. It's not like he's doing it to bug anyone he thinks it's okay as long as he gives it back in mint condition. The thing is, he just forgets to actually give it back. He will though, if you ask.

"Oh" Arsloid felt a lot less worried knowing his possessions wouldn't be in too much danger. If they were taken, he could just ask for them back. "So why does that make him uh 'Total ass?' He doesn't sound so bad if he'll take care of the things he steals and returns them."

"That's not it.." Len seemed a little annoyed. Up until now he had no problem helping out the new guy but he seemed bothered to have to explain this Fukase person to him.

"Fukase is super power hungry. He's always trying to take control of people. Especially anyone smaller than him. He's made complete bitches out of Piko and Oliver. I think he likes Piko more than me since his voice is actually male. I know that because I have a lot more freedom than Piko. He doesn't stare at me when I walk by but he's always got one eye on Piko and one on Oliver. Literally, his left eye can move in a different direction than his right if he makes it! And he likes to fight the newcomers just to see if he's got a shot at dominating them. You, you seem pretty naive. I don't know if you could beat him, though you do look taller. Ah, Fukase is on the smaller side but he is damn strong."

"Wait wait! I have to fight this guy!?" Arsloid exclaimed in a panic. He had just moved in a few hours and is already unknowingly picking fights with people!

"No, of course not. You could just submit to him." Len answered as if it were an easy solution. Arsloid's heart dropped. "B-but then that would mean he.. owned me..right?" "Yep!" Okay so now he was in a tight space. Either have to fight Fukase, win, then just be someone's enemy. Or, fight Fukase, loose, then become what Len so elegantly put as his bitch. He had so many things to learn today and figuring out if he wanted to get in a fight or not with someone he didn't even know was the last thing he wanted to worry about. For now, he would try to avoid whoever Fukase was. He didn't recall passing by any doors that had Fukase's name on them and didn't see anyone with strange eyes. It was probably important he ask Len how this guy looked. Just so he could stay clear of them if he caught sight.

"Um, Len? Could you maybe tell me what Fukase looks like? I don't think I'm ready to even think about fighting him so I wanna know who I need to look out for."

"Yeah sure. Fukase has bright red hair, a lot more vivid than yours. That should be a give away because we don't have much anyone with true red hair. His skin for one thing, can't miss that fucked up shit. It's pretty gross. For one thing it's a pale yellowish color. Not a natural hue for skin. Though there are a few others with strange colored skin. And his whole left side is deformed. His skin has a weird, dark cracked pattern. Also the scelera of his left eye and it's iris are both completely bright red. His whole color scheme consist of that pale yellow color and bright red. There's nothing else. His left hand is all bandaged up too. He's also got a big red X on the bridge of his nose and a smaller x on the side of his mouth. He wears a tall strange hat and carries a brown cane with a red animal's paw at the end. He doesn't change his clothes too often so you'll likely see him in that, though he usually only wears the hat when he is going out. Oh, and if you see me with him, don't come near me."

"Are you friends with him?" Arsloid already had a feeling Fukase owned Len but he wanted to be sure and thought it would be offensive to ask. So he simply put it off as wondering if they were friends.

"Huh, I wouldn't say we are actually friends. Sure we hang out a lot. But he only pretends we're buddies because he just wants me for sex. But he doesn't know I just let him fuck me whenever because he always let's me tap into his stash when we hang. I'm a bit of addict and I demand a constant supply, so expect me to likely be out of it when i'm not working.

Arsloid wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was he grateful that Len would confide him in all of this or does Len just tell anyone who ask all of his business? He was also hoping that Len was still a reliable consultant even if he were under influence for if he needed someone to talk to later. He didn't know much about recreational drugs and wasn't ready to find that out.

"I think you should probably Know who Piko and Oliver are too. They are only allowed to be around certain people at a certain amount of time. So I wouldn't bother trying to be good friends with them. I can because me and Fukase are "cool" but I don't sleep with either of them without Fukase.

"Oh, yes I suppose so." Arsloid replied. "Piko only speaks Japanese. Probably another reason why Fukase thinks he's better than him since Fukase is bilingual. He's no taller than me but he's really thin and pretty. He has pure white hair that stops around the chin area. And he's hetero chromatic with one blue eye and one green eye. Fukase really likes that about him since he has mismatched eyes too."

Mentioning it, Arsloid did remember seeing a pretty white haired teen with mismatched eyes earlier. He was walking with another pale haired teen to that fluffy room with the boys smoking.

"Oliver is a little shorter than him. He only speaks English and has a really cute little boy voice with a British accent. Fukase really likes that about him because his own English voicebank was designed to have a slight British accent as well. He's got fluffy gold hair, and matching colored eyes. Um, eye? Well his left eye is covered in bandages. No one knows what's under it, he never takes them off. We're not even sure if he even has a second eye under there. Don't ask him about it he'll cry. He only accepts the jokes when it's from his friends. He's got a few bandages on other parts of his body too. Haha, I guess you can see a trend in Fukase's taste."

Arsloid gave a wry smile, "Yes, I think I understand who Oliver, Piko, and Fukase are."

"Alright then. Hey, it's about supper time. You don't have to eat any food if you don't want to. The only actual things we Vocaloids have to eat are fruits and or vegetables. Has something to do with the weird chemicals we have to replace blood in our body. Since that's all you really need most of the other droids don't bother with other food unless they just like the taste or smell." Len shrugged. "But it'll be good on ya to try something new. In the development unit they only give you fruit so I'm sure you've never had a good steak? I like meat a lot but I don't eat too much or it'll make my body feel heavy."

It was true up until now Arsloid had only eaten a few varieties of fruit and he hardly liked many of them. He was starting to look forward to the idea of tasting other things. He agreed to go for supper and followed Len to the buffet.

It was easier to follow Len back down the hallway they had recently come from since most everyone were going the same way now. Arsloid was also looking forward to see how everyone communicated during dinner time.

Len lead Arsloid into a large buffet room with a vast arrange of dishes and drinks set across many large tables. He hadn't felt very hungry all day but the extreme mixture of smells and heat from the food reminded him how he hadn't had anything but a few apples for breakfast before leaving the development unit. It was going to be hard to decide what to eat first.

"Anything you think you'd like?" Len asked him as he grabbed two large white plates for the each of them.

"Hmm, wow! What's that jiggly thing? It's pretty and shiny!" Arsloid pointed to a large pink gelatin standing tall on a table loaded with desserts.

"Haha! That's called jello, I think we have pink lemonade flavor today. I'll get some of that for you later, first why don't you have some meat loaf? Pretty self explanatory name, but it's good." Len handed Arsloid one of the plates he had been carrying and started to cut slices of the square of meat for them. After placing a slice on Arsloid's plate and 2 cuts for himself he took back the plate and brought Arsloid to another table with fresh baked bread.

"We have quite the bread lovers here, so there's always plenty of that. What looks good to you? A white roll? A croissant? Hawaiian bread?"

Arsloid didn't think the bread seemed too exciting but figured it must flatter whatever other food he would pick today and pointed to a fluffy honey butter biscuit. Len nodded and grabbed one for the each of them. "These are sweet with a light honey flavor, but also have a little bit of salt. I think you'll like them."

Arsloid had been so caught up with collecting food he forget that he wanted to observe the other inhabitants. He caught glimpse of that large man with the stitches who had grabbed him so roughly earlier. He was talking with that man with the weird accent named Bruno. From what it sounded like they seemed to be fighting about a bet that was made the other night.

Len had started to move towards the drink table when Arsloid hurried to grab a hold of the cape to Len's shirt.

"Hey! Why are you grabbing me, what's the problem!?" Len closed his mouth when he followed Arsloid's gaze to the table he had absent mindedly been heading to.

'That's Fukase right? It has to be.' Now that Arsloid was sure he could see him with his own eyes he knew not to doubt Len anymore. At first he thought Len had been exaggerating when he described Fukase as looking "gross" because they weren't exactly on friendly terms. But he wasn't just running his mouth. That kid's whole left side was completely deformed even the pattern on his coat matched it. He stuck out like an unsightly blemish among the surrounding beautiful characters. Underneath all the weird clothing and designs Fukase's actual face was pretty cute. It was round and babyish and his hair looked like it would be fun to play in. He reminded Arsloid of a raggedy Anne doll.

Fukase was currently leaning against the wall pointing at what drinks he wanted. The boy who fit the description of Piko was pouring a little of each into the same glass as he was ordered to. Once the glass was full, Piko handed it to Fukase who took it and sipped it. Not seeing a problem he motioned for Piko to leave. Piko picked up two plates of food that were sitting on the table in front of him and carried them into a conjoining room while Fukase followed holding their drinks.

"I don't think he saw you, but I wouldn't be surprised if he really did with you just standing and staring like that!" Len tapped the back of Arsloid's leg with his foot giving him the initiative to move forward. Arsloid and Len finally did pick drinks together. Arsloid didn't know what alcohol tasted like or if he would like any, so he stuck with a bubbly orange flavored drink while Len mixed his with a clear alcohol he couldn't read the name to.

"Now that we've got food and drinks, we can have dessert." The two put a generous scoop of the pink jello on their plates.

"So the dinning hall is through that walkway. That's where we can sit and eat this food. Since you hardly know anyone yet you can come and sit at my table with me and my friends. Don't worry, I don't usually sit with Fukase unless I owe him something. All the loud mouths sit with him."

As usual, Len walked to the dinning hall with Arsloid following behind him.

"Hey will ya walk next to me for once? I don't wanna look like I'm babysitting you that's so uncool."

Arsloid didn't see why following someone was an actual problem. Around him he could see lot's of other members closely behind someone else. He figured it must be because he was new, like everything seemed to lead back to. So he kept his mouth closed and tried his best to predict Len's movements so he could stay beside him.

"Hey banana head! We been waiting for ya!" "Yeah, hurry up banana head!" They suddenly heard two female voices shout. "I said don't call me names, jerks!" Len shouted back to them and marched towards the table the girls were seated at. Arsloid recognized the first girl as Len's counterpart Rin. He only caught a glimpse of the second girl when he was struggling to find his room in the hallway earlier that day. You couldn't miss those bright rainbow light bulbs atop her head.

Len tossed his plate on the table and dropped into an empty seat. Arsloid was invited to sit at Len's table, but wasn't sure which seat to sit in. Len had sat between Rin and the rainbow dressed girl so he couldn't sit next to him. He figured he should sit on the other side of Rin since he at least knew her name.

"Hello again, Arsloid. This is your first time having real food besides fruits and vegetables right? I hope you enjoy." Rin gave a generic smile, as if she practices which smile to use and when. Nonetheless he thanked her and smiled back.

Along with Rin, the rainbow girl, Len and himself, there were two other humanoids seated at the table. One was a young female with a long white ponytail held back with a large bow. The other was the boy from the fluffy room wearing a pink hat.

After everyone took a moment to give thanks for the food, they all were quick to dig in. Arsloid hesitated at first. He'd never even knew these kinds of foods existed so his past excitement turned into fear. What were things made out of? Could they be dangerous if he didn't eat it the right way? No one else seemed to be taking any precautions especially Len who talked while he ate. Since the meat loaf had the nicest smell he tried that first. It had a hearty flavor and nothing seemed dangerous about it.

He didn't notice any pain or sickness so he smiled to himself glad he had figured out to eat this dinner. That's when he heard snickering across the table from the others.

"Hey buddy, don'tcha think you should.. uh .. use the forks?" The girl with the light bulbs on her head questioned.

"Huh?" 'What was a fork?' Arsloid wondered as he scanned the plate suddenly fearing he actually did eat it wrong and now something bad would happen to him.

"Jeez, a fork is the little silver sticks with smaller sticks on them." Len said exasperated like. He was probably just bothered he couldn't enjoy his food without giving a lesson first. "You use those to stick in the food and eat it like that. It keeps your hands from getting dirty, yeah." He then proceeded to lift his soiled fork as an example and dramatically pull a chunk of meat from it's loaf and slowly raise it to his mouth before closing his lips around it and removing the fork. As if Arsloid needed to see a slow motion step by step like that.

Arsloid pushed his humiliation away as he cleansed his tainted hands with the soft white cloth nearby and picked up his own fork the way Len demonstrated. It was simple and he was able to actually get food in his mouth without it falling off the fork after at least five tries.

While everyone was enjoying their dinner Len spoke up.

"Oh yeah, so these are my friends, Rana, Haku, and Yuu. Rana is a private Vocaloid only Japanese residence can purchase her voicebank. Yuu is a part of ZOLA Project. Some kind of virtual boy band of 3. He's suppose to have the "cute" voice. And Haku isn't really a Vocaloid. She's more of a derivative, but she was accepted to be a part of the video games my company has so that's why she was built. She's basically some lousy extra we kinda use as a disposable when just some girl character is needed. But she doesn't have her own voice. She just speaks with Miku's in a lower pitch.

"Her singing is god awful too." Rana said muffled by the bread she was eating. Rin snickering behind her hand. Tears silently began to pool in Haku's eyes though she never stopped sipping her sake.

Arsloid felt awful that those two would speak of her in such a way right to her face, but he didn't have the nerve to tell them so in fear of making them angry and no longer being accepted at their table.

He tried to occupy himself from the uncomfortable atmosphere by looking around the room at what everyone else was doing and wondering what they were like.

He spotted Fukase's table on the other side of the dinning hall. He was speaking loudly in a mixture of English and Japanese. Piko was sitting on his lap twirling a lock of hair around his finger and sipping a drink. Every now and then Fukase would bug Piko with violent kisses to his neck or shoulder causing Piko to push his face away and attempt to get up. With Fukase's arm tightly around his waist it would only cause him to fall back where he was.

As Len had exclaimed, that table was the loudest out of all the others. Especially the one doing most all of the talking was Fukase. It was clear he was beginning to get drunk from how sloppy his movements were. Piko was getting more aggravated by the minute and decided for them that dinner was over. He pried Fukase's arm from around him and stood up dragging Fukase with him. Once standing Fukase just happen to lock eyes with Arsloid. His blood ran cold once he realized he had been staring again just like Len had told him not to.

At that moment Fukase shoved Piko to the side knocking him to the floor and began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hey NEW GUY! I see you staring at me from a MILE away! You got a problem or something? Fucking pussy just eyeballing people instead of saying something SAY SOMETHING! Rude as hell to just be gaping like a mother damn fish, don't even introduce selves? Get YOUR EVER LOVING!"

He was a lot quicker than Arsloid had expected while being drunk. He found himself on his knees and extremely close to Fukase's face while being held onto by the front of his clothing. "Stupid BITCH, You gotta good look? That's what you wanted to see RIGHT!?." Fukase turned his head to the right so the left side of his face was more visible. "I thought I made it clear to everyone that I DON'T LIKE BEING STARED AT BY NOBODY. Your gonna learn and your gonna learn FAST." He tossed Arsloid onto the floor with all of his strength and prepared to punch him square in the face. Clearly he had forgotten they never met before so he wouldn't have been aware that Fukase had problems when someone stared at him.

"FUKASE!" Arsloid immediately recognized that voice as Kaito's.

"Don't hurt him!" He ran to push Fukase away and helped Arsloid to stand up before shielding him from Fukase's view. "Don't hurt him!"

"Piss off Kaito, you fucking suck you piece of shit!" Fukase shouted back in a series of strange pitches.

"Fukase." Piko had gotten back up and had ran up to the three. "Let's go Fukase, I'm tired and I wanna watch a movie before bath. I can bring some drinks for you if you-"

"I'm not thirsty!" Fukase cut him off. "Get out of my face!" Piko backed up though he hadn't been that close to him to begin with.

From behind Kaito Arsloid turned to look for Len to see what he should do next. Once he made eye contact Len immediately shot him this angry look that forced Arsloid to look away.

A girl with pink wavy hair and tan skin who had been sitting at Fukase's table came over next. "I wanna watch a movie too. Come on Fukase, I'll give you a massage."

Only acknowledging her for a moment, Fukase jumped forward and shouted in Arsloid's direction causing him to scream and cover his face.

"Haha, looser!" He spat before staggering off with Piko and the pink haired girl holding onto him.

It seemed the commotion caused most everyone else present to loose their appetites as the room quickly began to empty out.

Once Fukase and his group were out of sight Kaito turned to Arsloid with a look of genuine worry.

"Baby are you okay!? I'm so sorry that had to happen to you! Don't let him get to you he always gets that angry when he's drunk. Ruby was suppose to keep him from drinking too much because he has a weak stomach anyway but I guess she didn't care." He gave Arsloid a once over and dusted off his coat for him. "I'm sure you've had a long day, you should go relax a bit. I know! Get your things ready for bath time, the water is really warm and smells nice you'll like it."

Kaito left him with that suggestion as he skipped over to that man with purple hair and tapped him on the shoulder. Then they both ran back into the buffet hall with the girl who was dressed in all orange and green. Moments later all three of them ran back out laughing and chasing Kaito out of the dining room with many cups of ice cream.

"Come here!" Arsloid suddenly got pulled by the arm out of the dining room by Len. He was storming through the halls back to where Arsloid's bedroom was pulling him along. On the way there they passed by a small room with one couch against the back wall and 2 chairs on either sides. Fukase was stretched across the couch in a sloppy manner with Ruby taking the place on his lap while Piko sat on the chair closets to him. There were a few others occupying the room with them, same as the ones who sat at his table. They were all either drinking or smoking while a violent film played on the large screen television. Just seeing Arsloid a second time seemed to light the fire in Fukase as he made a move to get up and chase after him. He was stopped when Ruby dropped herself on top of him and pinned him down, laughing and biting his ear.

'Well I know I'm getting my arse beat the next time I see him'

Len opened the door to Arsloid's bedroom and pulled him inside, slamming it behind them.

"Damn you don't even have to say anything to make people hate you! I guess it can't be helped, he just had to drink the day a newbie shows up. He makes himself that angry, probably cause he gets bored easy and wants reasons to fight."

Arsloid felt a feeling well up inside of him that he had never felt before. It made his head ache and his fist clench. He could tell his voice would come out in a shout as soon as he spoke.

"What was up with you Len!? Why didn't you help me!? You totally just abandoned me like that!"

Len's eyes narrowed as he didn't hold back his anger.

"Abandoned!? I never said I would help you fight Fukase! That's something you gotta do on your own. Me, I don't fuck with him like that. I'm not trying to get pushed around by him just for trying to stick up for you! I already fought him once and lost. Embarrassed the hell out of myself in front of everyone! I don't want that again. I'm just lucky He's always chasing Piko's tail and doesn't care to keep me in such close locks. Besides, what about my habits? I'd get cut off if I get myself on Fukase's bad side! Certainly not for the likes of you either! Sorry bro, but you gotta look out for yourself you know."

The hot feeling in Arsloid's chest started to dwindle away into something more of an empty and lost feeling. He was really starting to feel quite lonely. Just when he was hoping to rely on Len for support and friendship. Or was this not a part of the friendship package? Len's been doing this for a lot more years than him. He figured he wouldn't look to Len to save him anymore and only think of him as a distant teacher. He would ask him questions but wouldn't expect to get more than that from him unless Len prompted it first. Fukase was right. He was gonna have to learn fast.

After encouraging himself with a new found tactic and strong motivation he decided he would ask something that had been bugging him all day.

Len had his back turned and his arms folded across his chest. Arsloid exhaled deeply getting his attention.

"You sulking?" Len asked turning his head slightly. "You can't take what I said to heart, it's just how things are. Every man for themselves really."

"It's not that. Len, that guy, Kaito right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you know why he invited me to his room tonight? He's been nice to me so far, but from what I experienced today I'm not sure if I can just blindly trust him like that."

"Oh, Ahaha! You don't know? Oh that's right you probably wouldn't! He just wanted to have sex with you. That's all."

"..Sex?"

"Gimme a break.."

"But why? I barely know him."

"You don't need to. Not really. Vocaloids can be some horny motherfuckers. Probably influenced by all the sexual songs they sing. You'll probably have to do that sooner or later anyway, better Kaito than anyone else. It's suppose to build bonds between each other. The people who build us want us to be as human as possible. I guess having sex was another thing we were just built to do."

"I'm not that stupid. I have an idea on what sex is. I just don't know if I'd like it, or really hate it. Or what to do exactly."

"Then go find out? I mean if you want your first time to at least be done right he's the best guy to go to. I know Al had his eyes on you too. He was the guy with the stitches on his head. Yeah, If you don't sleep with Kaito first do _not_ sleep with Al instead."

"Why is that?" Arsloid questioned. A feeling he was very familiar with returned. Uncomfortable. Which it seemed to be sneaking up a lot throughout the day.

"Well, Kaito is actually very sweet, really. He'll take care of you and it won't hurt at all. He's gentle and makes sure your okay. And he'll stop if you want him to. Not everyone does that. Like Big Al. You better be sure you want to be with Big Al before agreeing. Once you say you'll sleep with him your not getting out of it even if you beg. Once he starts he won't stop. He's too rough and doesn't take into consideration how his partner is feeling which is why newbies tend to avoid him and everyone picks Kaito instead. I'm telling ya, your still fresh out the development unit so you haven't experienced lust yet, but you will. And Kaito makes a good fuck buddy. You could even be friends with him if you try."

Arsloid was still unsure if it were important for him to figure out how he felt about sex. He _was_ invited to be with Kaito tonight, though it wasn't like he were special since Len says he offers all the newcomers to spend their first night with him.

"So, should I see him or not?"

"That's on you. Better to get the hang of it now before you find yourself hot and alone."

He didn't know what it felt like to be "hot" but he knew how it felt to be alone and that didn't feel nice. So he figured he would visit Kaito and see what he was all about.

It had reached 8pm when Len mentioned that he and Arsloid should get their toiletries ready for bath. Arsloid wandered around his new bedroom until he found his closet which held all of his clothing that he didn't know he owned. He's only worn his character uniform before so he wasn't sure what sleepwear was or what the difference between casual and formal wear was. Len directed him to a large cedar wood dresser with black iron handles. He threw open a few drawers and gathered a few articles from each dropping them into a small white basket next to it. Nearby he opened a cabinet up on the wall and took a few items such as towels and wash clothes.

"Alright let's stop by my room so I can get my things, then I'll take you to the bath house."

As said, Len and Arsloid visited Len's room which was much farther from Arsloid's room than he was comfortable with. Though he told himself he wasn't going to consider himself friends with Len, it couldn't be helped to form some sort of comfort around him since he had spent most of his first day learning from him after all. He was quite interested in getting to see what kind of environment Len occupied himself in.

Once allowed into Len's room he instantly felt uncomfortable. Everything was bright yellow. There were black and silver accents along with it but the neon yellow overpowered everything. It made him wonder if Len even liked this color _that_ much or did the company decorate his room which he guessed is what happened with his since he didn't remember picking any of the furniture out. Other than the less than pleasing color scheme the whole atmosphere was very hip and unwelcoming. Though his own room had a similar teenage feel in comparison to Len's trendy room Arsloid's was rather Preppy and dorm like.

As Arsloid stood awkwardly near the entry, after looking toward the closet he saw a boy going through Len's clothing. From what Len told him earlier no one was suppose to be in a bedroom that wasn't theirs. He figured he could redeem himself by taking charge for Len and confronting this boy.

"Hey, are you not suppose to be here? This is Len's room after all!" He stated firmly to the boy, who turned his head slightly to peer at Arsloid through one eye, the other being bandaged up.

"Oh, your the new guy. It's okay, Len's my friend, so don't worry." And the boy turned his attention back to the clothing.

Arsloid pieced the bits he learned today about Len's acquaintances and concluded this must have been Oliver. He found he knew the words to the English language as Oliver spoke, he just couldn't speak it himself. Same as Oliver answered him in his own language yet understanding his Japanese.

"Oliver, right? Sorry, I thought one would need permission before entering another's room. I'm mistaken?"

Oliver seemed to be finished snooping in Len's clothing as he turned back around holding a black waist coat.

"No, you are correct. Don't take examples from me, always ask before entering someone's room. I just come here often to barrow things. Toys and the like. It's a bother to always pester Len when I want a loan. I just give an IOU next time I see him. Since you are here speaking like you are I might guess you've followed Him here?"

"Yes. He's been showing me around for the day. We dropped by to get his toiletries for the bath. What are you doing?" Arsloid could instantly tell why Len and Fukase liked Oliver so much. He was much cuter than he imagined despite all the strange bandages. He was slightly hard to understand with how soft his voice was and lack of clarity. But he had the most adorable British accent~"

"Len owns a fine collection of black coats. Being in need of one, I came to get this to wear tomorrow." He held up the elegant semi formal coat he had selected.

"It is nice. What's happening tomorrow that you need to dress so well?"

"I'm making a guest visit to a local school for boys. Yes it's private, you won't catch me just anywhere. They have a newly formed choir department that will be in session starting tomorrow morning. With such a voice, I'm invited to serve as an example. I'm to look my best was in detail to the email."

A job like visiting high class schools sounded pretty exciting to Arsloid. He himself was modeled to look like a high school student yet would never attend one as a normal boy would and found himself dreaming of visiting one someday.

"With jobs like this you don't own many dress coats yourself?" He questioned Oliver.

"Of course I do! Mine have become quite worn is all. I cannot show my form clothed in tatters you know. I've yet enough earnings to invest in a new wardrobe. Until then, I barrow."

Once again Arsloid felt a sea of new questions washing over him.

"Where do you get your money? And why do you not have enough? Are you not a good Vocaloid?"

As soon as Oliver's cheeks burned a bright red he knew he had said something he shouldn't have.

"How dare you!? I'm very much the popular among Englishloids I have you know! I just haven't been working often is all. My goodness, assuming such when we've hardly met! What is your name?"

Arsloid actually felt shame for his actions for the first time today. The scene with Fukase he had barely taken part in, but he blatantly just insulted an "elder" Vocaloid to his face!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean for it to come out so rudely! I just had so many questions that occupied my mind, I forgot to speak more carefully. I'm still learning, I'll do better. My program is called Arsloid, I apologies again."

"I'll accept, this time. You are new after all. It's hard, I know. Harder when you only speak English and most around you are Japanese. Well then, to answer the many questions occupying your mind: You can earn your own money by doing various jobs. They will all revolve around the arts of course. Things like concerts and other stage appearances. More often than not I visit performing art schools around the world and demonstrate for the singing departments. Just like one of those teaching androids, if you will. I'm not the flashy type, not too fit for major parties and festivals. But many tune in when I sing for the television shows. When I'm in a stage production it is almost always sold out. Yes, by doing jobs like that you will get your own cut of the cash. The company collects most of it though. They built you after all. But they only provide the necessities. You can spend your share on extra luxuries. I've recently come out of surgery, so from the time of my injury to recovery I've been out of business. I've been given the okay to continue, so that is just what I will do. After this little visit I'm sure to earn enough to at least get myself a new dress coat. Though we are high quality technology, we don't always make a lot. Too much money can corrupt someone, even an android. You won't be working in the public for a few. Until then you'll be given allowance. Once you make your debut appearance you'll be cut off. If you want more money, you'll work harder. Not unfair if I do say so myself. I've been at it a while. Six years give or take a few months. You'll adapt, you will." Oliver gave him a friendly smile.

"Yes I do see. I'm looking forward to all the opportunities to travel and meet humans besides the ones who work here." Arsloid smiled back. He kept his questions concerning Oliver's so called "surgery" in the back of his mind for later. Right now he was too caught up in learning more about the jobs he could potentially take up soon.

"I would settle down some if I were you, which I was at a time ago. Not everyone travels. You need quite the popularity for that. I find myself traveling often. But my physical image is limited to certain places. I may perform across the entire United Kingdom yet only make an appearance or two in a sophisticated venue. A model like me can't very well go prancing in a pub for the wild teens. Those pop idols like Len show themselves from small private shows to getting half naked in front of millions. No, not my style. You'll have to start small. Just be sure to always do the best you can every time. That way everyone will see what your made of and will invite you everywhere!"

"I won't get discouraged. Even if I spend the next year at the exact same place!" At this exclamation, Arsloid questioned if he could really deal with performing at the same venue or two all the time until he was recognized more. Maybe it was a bad idea to get so caught up with the dream of travelling, now he has something to get impatient about. But at the same time he had a motivation and goal. Something to work towards and push him to work his hardest like Oliver instructed him to.

"Yet, at the same time you should not always only take what you can get. After a while of being the willing little performer, but then you need to get a little more agggressive and stop settling for less than the best." Oliver explained casually as he walked towards the door.

"Wow, there are a lot of steps to take in order to get to a place you will be happy in. I'll be sure to keep everything you've taught me in mind. Thank you, Oliver."

"It's no problem. Your a nice guy I'd have to say. I don't usually get to chat so evenly with the newcomers. Even one of my best friends was not allowed to be around me for his first month of arrival and we're from the same company! But I enjoyed talking to you even if you don't know much yourself. Sometimes people just like to flaunt their knowledge. I can count for that haha! I'll give you my cellphone number, so we can talk again later. You must know I ignore calls sometimes, but that is because I'm with someone, so don't feel I am ignoring you personally or that I stopped liking you. Also, my room is in the Heart hallway. Please call in advance before you visit as I might have someone over. The hallways are named after cards. Your room is in the Diamond hallway. Right now we're in the Club hallway. Where Len's room is. Well, I'll be on my way. I want to take my bath quickly so I can get plenty of rest for tomorrow. See you around then."

Arsloid once again started to experience an emotion he couldn't quite recall ever having before. He felt a fluttering in his chest once Oliver had given him a slip of paper with some numbers on it that he said was his cellphone number. Arsloid didn't know what a cellphone was but he hoped to find out so he would be able to talk to Oliver again. Did this mean him and Oliver were friends? He talked to him and explained things to him like Len did, but Oliver had said himself that he _enjoyed_ talking with him. While Len only seemed to get bothered. Len wasn't stranger to using people. He had said he only pretends to be friends with Fukase to get things from him. But Oliver seemed to care more about his opinions and hopes. He would be careful around Len. But he would work on strengthening his friendship with Oliver so he would not have to have that alone feeling plague him so often.

"Hey! Arsloid! I'm back. That was Oliver right? Yeah I thought he'd be here. He's got that thing-a-ma-jig tomorrow. Probably wanted something to wear." Len suddenly appeared from a ladder off to the side of the bedroom that Arsloid hadn't noticed before. He also hadn't noticed when Len disappeared for this long. He was too occupied talking to Oliver.

"Oh, Len. You sure took a while. It takes you that long just to get things for a bath?"

"No, I was in the loft. We still had a few moments to spare before the bath house is open and I wanted to take some time to catch up with my friends. I've been babying you all day! I haven't gotten to talk to anyone else on my day off, It's not all about you!"

Arsloid frowned. He didn't mean to take away all of Len's spare time. He started to think of ways to repay him.

His eyes followed up the ladder Len had just come from. Above a portion of the bedroom was a small loft with a circular window. It had what looked like a small bookshelf and toy box. There was also an open cupboard with a variety of snacks. There were bean bags and a carpet. Basically some private hangout area he guessed.

"Yeah I was up there just texting my friends and checking social media. While I let a lot of people in my room no one is allowed in my loft so don't ever go up there. Oh, but I did find out from Una who found out from Piko who found out from Ruby that Fukase was going to plan a date when to fight you. We don't know when yet so I think you should start figuring out what you wanna do about that just in case. But do me a favor and bathe around someone else. Someplace where there are a lot of other androids. I'm usually with Fukase and Piko, you know? Anyway, yeah think on that. Let's go."

Well that was easier said than done. Now he didn't know how much time he had to either prepare to fight or prepare for the unknown.

For the umpteenth time Arsloid followed Len around until he was lead into the bathhouse. It was absolutely huge! He had expected it to look more like a traditional Japanese bath house, but it was actually made of porcelain and white marble. There weren't any showers in this bathroom, only the bathtub. And the water had a strong floral scent coming from it and a golden color. He knew it was the same water and organic oil concoction he would be washed with while he lived in the development unit.

"I'll be over there, okay?" Len pointed off somewhere. "Just ask one of the humans or a nearby humanoid if you need help or don't know what to do. For starters just get undressed and get in the bath tub. It's pretty simple."

Being newly independent nothing sounded simple. While Arsloid was living in the development unit, the caretakers would dress and undress him. So he hadn't learn how to take his own clothes off yet. He fumbled with the buttons to his coat until they popped open. Then he awkwardly shimmied out of his pants. Not knowing he should have taken his boots off first, his pants got caught around his ankles. As he struggled to kick them off he ended up falling flat on his back instead. His eyes were closed from the sudden pain but shot open as soon as he heard the bath house fill with laughter. Surprised, he looked around only to find the entire residence laughing right at him. Some pointing, some shouting insults. No one made a move to help. Arsloid's face burned with the utmost shame. Caught fallen over half undressed with his pants around his ankles. He scrambled to sit up, finding his arms hard to move when his jacket had slipped down his shoulders and constricting them. He began to feel trapped in his own clothing and was now at a loss on what to do. He looked around to try and find someone to help him. Avoiding eye contact with those still entertaining themselves with his failure. He heard a light giggle as Ikumi, the woman who had introduced him to the other's earlier that morning approached him.

"Oh you poor thing, guess you haven't quite gotten the hang of changing your clothes yet huh? Don't worry I'll help you." She grabbed Arsloid by the shoulders and pulled him into the sitting position he was trying to get in.

"First off, it is probably best you take off your shoes first. You can't take your pants off without taking these boots off. He nodded in response as she slipped each off. Next we'll get this coat off, and know that you can only take your shirt off once your coat is off. See how whatever is on top comes off first? Yeah that's how it works!" She cheered him on as he took hold of his own shirt and removed it without her help.

He had never been uncomfortable with nudity before since everyone he use to live around had seen and built him from the inside out anyway. He was just a robot so being nude in front of all the humans wasn't a taboo thing. But he couldn't shake this sense of self awareness now that he could compare his bare self with the fellow occupants and he noticed every little difference between him and the other individuals.

He couldn't believe how many different shapes and sizes were present. Some of the female robots were tall and skinny with large breast. Some were shorter and very petite. Some of the males were slender with effeminate figures while some were a bit more masculine.

He couldn't really tell exactly where his body type fit in and if he would be considered attractive. He remembers Rin telling him his face wasn't but maybe he had a better body?

His chest was flat. He expected that much since he were built male, but hardly had any defined pectoral muscle like the few other males did. Come to think of it, he didn't have much obvious muscle at all. He wasn't sure if this were favored or not and left it at just an observation for now. He had the ever so slight waves of abdominal muscle down his midsection. Making like he were only observing the area, which was expected with a newcomer during their first bath, he was actually looking to see who he could compare his body with. Though he had no knowledge of what an attractive body looked like, seeing Kaito undressed looked alright in his opinion. Kaito didn't have an overwhelming amount of muscle definition but it were more visible on him than it were on Arsloid. Kaito seemed to be liked by many others so it gave him an idea of what a good looking male Vocaloid was.

At least he could say he had decent clear skin. Most everyone in sight had their skin made from the same materials so his couldn't be considered bad by anyone. He found himself a little sorry for Oliver's unfortunate second skin of bandages and Big Al's unsightly stitches. He himself had a single plaster taped down his left cheek and hoped it wouldn't be look at as drastically imperfect like Fukase's scaly, bandaged body.

After a while he felt he spent too much time just looking at his own body and thought it best he get in the water. It was very warm and comfortable just like back in the development unit. At least that won't change. The intense fragrance's familiar scent did seem to relax him some. He was glad he was finally getting a chance to slow down and clear his head. Basically every area of the enormous bathtub was occupied by some sized group of other androids. It was impossible to find a place to be off on his own. No matter where he moved to he would be in too close proximity to a few others. So, a tired feeling came over him realizing he would have to decide where to continue his bath that wouldn't offend anyone.

He didn't go anywhere where there were only girls. Though it were a mixed gender bath it just seemed intrusive to be someplace where clearly only girls wanted to be. He also decided to avoid an area where the others were visibly smaller or younger looking than him. Just in case. He was afraid of that feeling of being uncomfortable returning if he were to be around Kaito, especially since they were naked. So he avoided him and those around him. This would be much easier if he could have just followed Len or Oliver. He could see the two of them chattering away about how much work they had in the upcoming weeks and how they really needed the day off. As explained, Fukase was nearby and chest deep in water with his eyes closed. Piko was beside him washing his hair.

He decided to stay near the back where there was a beautiful glittering waterfall coming directly from the top of the back wall. He hadn't noticed it until he were actually near it since the bath was so congested and loud. It was fragrant and gold just like their bath water usually was.

It seemed to be very peaceful and much calmer the closer he got. It was as if only certain people bothered to venture that far from sight of the humans. They were all seated or wandering around the front keeping an eye on things. He could hear them shouting every now and then at misbehaving androids. He almost gagged when he could hear a person shouting "You know the rules! NO sex in the bath!" He didn't even want to think about which ones were attempting that.

"OOh! It's the new guy!" Arsloid suddenly heard a bright and happy voice. He gasped and looked around as he had forgotten to pay attention to his surroundings once again. It was the same girl who would have been wearing all orange and green if she were clothed. But he remembered her lush green hair and eyes.

"Hello." He said in a small voice as he managed to pull a smile from his surprise. "I forgot to thank you for your kindness earlier. You really saved me. That man with the makeup could have hurt me."

"Oh, you think? Nah!" She burst into a fit of laughter. There people go unexplainably laughing at him again.

"I never told you my name. I'm Gumi. It's short for Megumi. And the guy with makeup your talking about is Gakupo. He'd never hurt you for something as simple as bumping into him. He's not mean like that trust me.

Arsloid was still offended by the exaggerated behavior earlier and felt like fighting back his claim. "Then what's his problem? He doesn't need to go around threatening to hurt others if he isn't bad enough to do it. That's just unnecessary."

Gumi wasn't laughing anymore. "I didn't say he _would never_ hurt you. I said he would never hurt you for something so _pointless_. He can hurt you real bad given a good reason. He was built to sing, dance, and fight. You act like you were being personally attacked. He treats all newbies coldly like that. It was the way he was taught. He just wanted you to know what he was capable of before you get the wrong ideas."

Arsloid was starting to feel a little shaken up by Gumi's sudden change of attitude and offensive talk to defend this Gakupo guy. He had enough of people wanting to hurt him for one day. But who he really had to blame was whoever in their right mind gave Gakupo the impression it was okay to treat all the newcomers like total shit.

"You said he was taught to be that rude?" He decided to ask. "Mhm." Was Gumi's simple answer. "Yeah he was the sixth Vocaloid built. Out of like 60 too so believe me a lot of people had to deal with his attitude. Me included not just you. Cause I was built after Luka who was built after him. Luka is the woman with long pink hair and blue eyes if you don't know. Her uniform is like all black and gray." Arsloid felt he might have seen her on the couches when he first entered the unit. Though he didn't get a good look around with everyone poking fun at him.

There weren't a lot of other Vocaloids yet to learn from so he learned the majority of his actions from Miku and Kaito. And when Luka came along that bitch only made it worse." Arsloid winced at such an insult being used on someone he didn't even know. He made sure not to bias an opinion about her until he could meet her himself.

He's heard a lot about Kaito today but hadn't the slightest idea of who Miku was. "Oh..well. I've met Kaito already. But, who's Miku?"

Gumi almost spat her drink if she had been drinking one. Her eyes darkened as her shoulders lazily quivered with unamused laughter. This laughter bothered Arsloid in an unsettling way.

"Oh you wanna know who Miku is? Ms Bossy bitchy prom queen dramatic princess of all that is annoying and hoeriffic!?"

Did he actually still want to know after experiencing such menace from one being?

"Somebody you don't ever wanna get yourself involved with that's who! Oh please my heart is vomiting thinking about that stick thin aqua colored slut. She's the biggest asshole you'll meet! And you will meet her. There's no way to avoid her when she's literally taking over everything and spilling herself into everyone's business and personal affairs. How could I have gotten myself into such a mess! Ugh! And there's no way out! I can't die, and I can't run away! This is my life and i'm gonna be stuck this way." Gumi looked to be on the verge of tears but she kept an intensely displeased expression to prevent herself from crying in front of the new guy.

Arsloid wasn't able to avoid the return of the feelings of discomfort. But on top of that he was really hurting for Gumi. What could be going on with her that could upset her in such a way she would have to run away or escape somehow? This baffled him that some of his house mates were going through such situations to the point of dizziness and he nearly collapsed under the still heated waters. Gumi was brought out of her self loathing at the sight of Arsloid's limp body sinking into the liquid gold. She quickly grabbed onto him and leaned him up against a marble rise that came up from the bottom of the tub. The waterfall ran directly down this slab of marble and made for a soothing shower. He felt like crying himself to sleep right then and there when he felt his head rest against something hard like the marble yet soft like the same material his skin was made from. He only realized he had fallen against someone else hidden behind the waterfall when an arm came through it and smacked him clear across the bathtub to the left side from the waterfall.

Arsloid was no longer dizzy and alert as ever as he jolted up frantically looking around for the source. Gumi hadn't moved from where she had originally been but she did brighten up. "Oh hi Gakupo! I forgot you were there! hehe." The arm raised back into view shielding the water from his face as Gakupo moved from behind the marble rise. He didn't acknowledge Gumi as he focused on Arsloid and continued smoking a long blue pipe.

"Why? I'm always here." He said to Gumi though he were staring at Arsloid.

Arsloid wasn't sure if he should say anything to him. It might just make things worse. Len did say he didn't even have to say anything to make people hate him.

Gakupo took a moment just to breathe in the tobacco while he studied Arsloid.

"Don't touch me again. Especially unknowingly to me. I come here because it's quiet and away from all the other bastards. So don't bring your noisy screeching weak self around me.

Gakupo's hair was down and flat against his face, chest, and back. The way his fringe fell left only one eye visible. But it had the intensity of a whole classroom staring at the new kid in school. He was no longer wearing makeup, likely because they were bathing, but his lips had a natural reddish tint to them.

He figured it was better to just apologies since that was universally the go to fixer up than to say nothing at all.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there and I-"

"Alright already. -sigh- I honestly have no patience for babies."

'Babies?' Once again Arsloid wasn't good at hiding his confusion. Clearly he was built to be a teenager.

Gumi spoke up after attempting to play in Gakupo's hair. "Sometimes we call newbies babies because their stupid and don't know how to do anything for themselves just like when a human is born it's called a baby. It was Kaito who coined that and everyone else just kinda picked it up too. There are certain mile stones you have to pass within a year to no longer be a "baby". Five in total. I don't think there is a certain order you just have to accomplish them. Babies can't dress, feed, bathe, control their digestive system, or sleep through the night. Once you learn to do all that no one's gonna call you a baby anymore. I think Len taught you how to eat with a fork cause I saw you guys together at dinner. But everybody saw you fall flat on your back earlier when you tried to undress. Even if you already know how to feed yourself you still don't pass yet. We haven't been to bed yet but somebody's gonna be assigned to check on you at night. They'll tell if your sleeping or not so you can't lie! Haha I tried lying before and got in trouble."

"So that's why Kaito called me baby at dinner?" Arsloid asked.

"Probably not. He just calls everyone his babies no matter how old they are since he's been here so long. Haha." Gumi answered.

"He's old?" Arsloid knew he himself were built as a teenager, but he never stopped to think that even in 10 years he would still be a teenager. So he thought it funny that Kaito looked so young but had actually been one of the older ones here.

"Sure, second Vocaloid built directly after Meiko. First Japanese male, second male created, fifth Vocaloid released in total. He's so old he actually the original Vocaloid 1 engine before it was discontinued. He's been here since 2006. How bout that 10 whole years before you got here!" Gumi exclaimed as if it were something exciting when he was just getting confused at how many statistics each of them had.

"She just likes to brag about how good she is at numbers." Gakupo commented indifferently.

"Don't be jealous because you simply don't pay attention in class. And it's called math, Gakupo. Not all math has numbers in it!"

"I shouldn't have to. I'm a performance android. If they want a robot to do _math_ then go fucking build one." Gumi struggled to contain her laughter at his complaining.

"We have to go to classes?" Arsloid felt a feeling of dread sink into him. He already felt like learning wasn't gonna be his strong point. He had been somewhat proud of his ability to figure things out up until now when Gumi criticized his inexperience in changing clothes. But developing mathematic skill? Whatever that was..

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's easy. Gakupo is just stupid and doesn't even try in school. He's just good for performing and that's it."

"That's all I need to be good at." Gakupo once again clarified.

Though Arsloid was feeling overwhelmed again at another load of new information, it was quite refreshing to learn from new voices. He can get a new outlook and type of opinion from these guys then he did with just Len. It was nice to talk to more than just one person. He was hoping to combine each of their ideas to create his own way of living.

"Has anybody even sat you down and talked to you today yet? Don't tell me you've been wandering around like a lost duckling all day?" Gakupo was eyeing him accusingly like it were his fault for not going to find answers letting them all come to him.

"Well actually, a cute boy named Oliver gave me some very nice advice right before bath started."

"Don't say 'A boy named Oliver' as if we don't know who you're talking about. Everyone knows Oliver we were here first you know." Gakupo crossed his arms. Arsloid was starting to think this guy just liked finding reasons to complain. Was it that big of a deal to have to mention?

Since he seemed to be cursed to have all his emotions plaster obviously across his face, Gumi once again laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Haha. Gakupo just doesn't like people to forget he was the third male Vocaloid built. So ancient right? Vocaloid 2 engine with two updates as of now. Not like that makes him better or anyt-"

"It does."

"WHY!?"

"More experience. Not to mention more recognition and advanced installments. Sure there's also.. more money. But more respect of all things." He shot a glare just to Arsloid. He got the hint.

He wondered that if he ever found himself lacking in respect from other's could he just act like Gakupo? Then again maybe he didn't have that right. Had Gakupo done something to give him the right to talk so big?"

"Let's get out of here. I'm gonna give you a run down of how you ought to behave in this place. I don't usually associate with babies until they've passed their milestones. But since we had this chance encounter I might as well get it over with now so I don't have to talk to you again later."

Arsloid nodded quickly and followed the two elders out of the bath. As much as he hate to admit it, he was really looking forward to learning from Gakupo and Gumi. They had such strange and plentiful knowledge of themselves and the others here he really wanted to learn from that.

Upon returning to where he left his clothing sprawled across the floor earlier, he was distressed to find the area blank. In fact everyone had left their clothing in heaps like he had, but the floor was completely bare now.

Gakupo and Gumi continued towards the exist where there were a nearby rack of plain white towels. Each of them began drying themselves with the towels before discarding them onto the floor and leaving the bath house undressed.

"Just take a towel and rub all of the water from your skin if you're finished washing, dear. You can drop it on the floor when you're done someone will get it later." Called a human woman who was monitoring the still bathing robots.

He did a poor job at drying himself, but eventually left the used towel near the rack and caught up with the others in the hallway.

"Hey, uh.. where's our clothes?"

Gumi glanced back at him over her shoulder as she kept walking. "The people take them and clean them for us. Then a person will come in early in the morning and put it in your closet for you. Just like our bodies have to be clean the clothes we wear have to be clean."

"But we don't have anything to wear right now! We're just walking in the hall naked!" Though he still didn't have a problem with nudity the differences between his, Gakupo, and Gumi's bodies were too different and unsettled him. And he had never walked around such a building without clothing before. Were they even allowed to be doing this?

"The staff don't care if we're naked. We're just robots not people so it doesn't matter. No one cares if puppies or small children wear clothes or not so same thing." Gakupo spoke in the same annoyed tone he had been using all day.

"Yeah, they let us if we want when we're just around and not working." Gumi agreed. Besides, clothes are uncomfortable and troublesome to wear. We already have the inner skeleton, other weird parts that keep us together, exoskeleton and some sort of material skin. Too much you know?"

Arsloid could agree that he already felt like he were wearing layers of clothing as it was and that actual clothes just felt like too much. He was beginning to get claustrophobic inside his own body.

"Other nude humanoids better not make you uncomfortable because you'll be seeing plenty of them pretty often. No one really likes wearing clothes if we don't have to especially at night when it's time to sleep. It's just too much." Gakupo added "But if you want to wear clothes we can stop by your room."

"Let's go to my room first, I want a snack while we talk." Gumi demanded.

The trio turned into the heart hallway and made it to a door with an orange plaque spelling GUMI. She opened her own door and stepped to the side allowing the other's entry.

Here's my home new guy! Isn't it cozy? I really like it. I had a long time to make it just perfect for me. It's the only place I have for myself. Specifically that corner. She pointed towards the far right in the back of her bedroom behind a large lemon yellow vanity. There was an aqua colored curtain that seemed to be covering the entrance to some sort of private nook. "You're always welcome to come and visit me but don't ever go behind that curtain it's my space, okay? A lot of people like to barge into my room at all hours of the day, but at least they can respect my space over there."

The way Gumi persisted on protecting that area and the stress she expressed going through daily told Arsloid she had a lot of secrets to hide back there. Kind of like the loft in Len's room. Len didn't tell him what exactly was up there besides his snack stash and games. But he was aware of Len's.. um.. habits and could take a wild guess he kept his drugs up there as well. He mentioned most of the inhabitants here were into things like that. Gumi possibly could be too.

"You can look around if you want while I get dressed. People take advantage of my things all the time so I don't care." Gakupo had already made himself comfortable on her bed as he flipped through the pages to one of the many magazines scattered across her bedside table while she wandered off.

Arsloid was interested in looking at the clothes in her closet but felt he couldn't yet because that was where she went to get dressed. Her room was very cluttered but somehow not dirty. There were many candy wrappers and burnt out cigarette ends on the floor but no actual muck or grime. If a large room overly stuffed with magazines, books, video games, brightly flashing speakers and other musical machines, dolls, food, alcohol, and other stationary were what she called "cozy" well, he couldn't judge her. Everyone seemed desperate to escape somewhere, somehow.

"Do you want a drink?" Gumi asked as she slipped her arm through a bra strap. She was already wearing panties by now and was pointing at some half drank alcoholic beverages on the coffee table that was placed strangely in her room. Various colored lipstick smudges were lacing the nozzles of the bottles. They looked like they could have been sitting there all day. Maybe all night. Most of them didn't even have a cap in sight and some had lollipop sticks poking out of them. There were yet more candy wrappers and sticky rainbow substances cluttering her table. Luckily Arsloid didn't feel ready to try any alcohol just yet and was able to use that as a valid excuse to pass.

"Oh, no thanks Gumi. I think I rather hold off on having alcohol for now." She simply shrugged and walked off into that forbidden corner behind the curtain. She emerged shortly with a large orange carrot shoved into her mouth. Gakupo snickered from her bed.

"Well! It's not my fault! The design team is so stupid! They got me craving carrots all the time just because it's "cute" and the "fans like it" ugh!"

After her little fit she went back into her closet grabbing a brush from the vanity as she passed. Probably to get more clothing.

"Some of the older Vocaloids had some strange chemicals put in their systems to make them want to eat a lot of a certain food. For the comic relief I guess." Gakupo clarified as he continued observing the brightly colored magazine pictures.

"From Gumi's reaction it's sounds bothersome."

"You don't know the half of it."

Gumi came from the closet dressed in simple green nightwear and brushing her hair. "We can go to your room now Gakupo."

Gakupo glanced at Arsloid in an agitated way as if he were not sure he wanted to bring Arsloid to his bedroom. He simply rolled his eyes and got up. The group exited the room; Gumi making sure it were properly sealed before they made their way to the spade hallway.

As expected Gakupo's plaque was a beautiful lavender purple with large baby blue letters spelling his name. He pushed on the door to open it and walked in so the others could just follow him.

As soon as he entered, Arsloid was struck with a strong sandalwood smell coming from all directions.

"Gakupo, you should really put your candles out before you leave the room, you'll never know what could fall into them and set on fire when you're not home." Gumi scolded as she went to every candle placed across the room and blew them out. There had to have been at least ten.

"Did you seriously leave your kettle on too!? Are you kidding!?" She shouted as she ran up to the small two burner stove and removed the screaming kettle from the flame.

"I wasn't planning on taking long and thought my tea would be done by the time I came back."

"That's ridiculous you don't ever leave anything burning or cooking when you're not around to monitor it. Dolls don't just magically prevent fires. And you act like you're so responsible!" She placed the back of her hand to her forehead with distress.

"Why don't you stop bitching and pour me a cup already." Gakupo was lighting a different pipe from his vanity. He must have left the first one in Gumi's room. The Japanese tobacco was strong and awful smelling. It irritated Arsloid's sinuses but he didn't feel he could ask Gakupo not to smoke in his own bedroom.

"I'm getting one for myself too."

"To wash down those dry ass carrots."

"Hmph.."

Gakupo's room was much more cleaner than Gumi's and was very nice too. It had to be the best bedroom he'd visited all day including his own. There was, as he guessed there would be, plenty of purple decor surrounding the room. But most of the purple was dark like an eggplant's hue and went well with the other few colors scheming the room. No where near as bad as constantly living in a nauseating yellow fun house. The walls had many vibrant violet patterns morphing across it that seemed to continue glowing in the dark though. He noticed all of the rooms' walls had similar moving patterns.

There were also quite a few weapons suspended on the back wall as well. Mostly swords and staffs. The vanity Gakupo had been rummaging through was large and white with a three frame mirror. There were countless cosmetics and beauty products arranged on the surface. His bed had a suffocating amount of pillows like Gumi's did. But they were arranged more tastefully. There was an exaggerated canopy hanging around the entire bed. Near the bed was a tall shelf rack just loaded with various candles and countless incense sticks and burners. There were cute little Kokeshi dolls on the ends of each shelf. And, of course, the simple stove with a leafy green bamboo patterned kettle sitting on one of the two burners. Also, a three rack tea shelf above it. Tea cups and mugs taking up the lowest shelf. There wasn't any sort of sink nearby, so Arsloid assumed he washed his dishes in the bathroom.

Like in the other rooms he visited today, Gakupo had a small refrigerator beside his vanity. it was insanely shinny with a sleek chrome finish. He didn't remember seeing one in his own room so he guessed it was just a common thing everyone liked to buy for themselves.

But the real eye catching part of the room was the cascading waterfall in a strange curved space of the room. It was beautiful and seemed to sparkle.

Since everyone seemed to have some sort of hiding space, Arsloid took a quick glance around to try and find where Gakupo's might be. Nothing looked very obvious like Gumi's bright curtain or Len's massive loft. Gakupo must have really wanted his secrets to be secret. Since he was overly curious, he was hoping Gakupo would still tell him as if to warn him on what to avoid. He would hate to stumble into his private business. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able help but ask.

While he had been gawking over the extravagance of Gakupo's room the guy in question had somehow made it back to the vanity dressed in a loose, navy colored knee length kimono without Arsloid noticing. He was brushing his hair as Gumi refilled his tea cup.

"You seem to be staring at my stuff a lot more than you did in Gumi's room." Gakupo spoke gazing at Arsloid through the large mirrors.

"It's just very nice here. I can't wait to start working so I can collect pretty things like this." Arsloid picked up one of the Kokeshi dolls that was sitting in Gakupo's candle cupboard."

"You'll have to work hard then. It takes a long time to make enough money to get to a comfortable place like this. Not even just the bedroom, but you have to buy your own car too if you want to have a little more freedom. Otherwise someone will always have to drive you and they don't always have the time to bring you places or enough time to get what you want done."

"You should show him your cars sometime Gakupo!" Gumi exclaimed excitedly.

Arsloid scoffed inwardly. "Cars.."

"Yeah.. the cycles too."

"Gakupo really likes driving and riding motorcycles. How many do you have by now? Four?"

"However much this is." Gakupo held up four of his fingers.

Arsloid was starting to feel self conscious being the only one left not dressed.

"You two go on to new guy's room. We'll meet up in the Marigold room downstairs." Gakupo instructed as he started sticking different hair sticks in his hair, then removing them once deciding he didn't like it.

"You don't wanna see new guy's room?" Gumi asked as she started for the door.

"Who cares. It won't be much anyway." He stated simply. Arsloid was almost glad Gakupo didn't care to see. It would have been kind of embarrassing to show him such a simple room.

"Don't we usually meet up in the Daffodil room, though? You like that room more."

"Miku is using it today. I think her and some other girls are doing a big clothing trade off."

"Yikes. Those can get scary. That bitch. Why didn't she invite me? She knows I like her clothes.."

"Maybe she is saving the better ones to take to you personally. You know she does that sometimes."

"Maybe..well, we won't be long. Let's go new guy!"

Arsloid hadn't been in the spade hall before so he didn't know what turns to take to get back to his room. Luckily Gumi already knew where his room was. It creeped Arsloid out when he asked how if she had only just formerly met him and all she said was "connections".

Once back in his room it didn't have the same feel it did when he were there earlier. It felt cold and empty. Almost too spacious and he was getting a compulsive need to fill the place up with anything. It didn't feel like his own place and more like someone else's extra closet. Funny, it seemed nice enough earlier..

"Wow, he was right. Nothing much here. Talk about basic." Gumi commented. "Don't worry, it usually takes a few weeks to start to feel comfortable here. And decorating always speeds the process up. Too bad you won't get to do that for a while."

"Well, someone told me that I would be getting allowance until I can start work?"

"Haha!" 'Okay why is she laughing!? Was I told a lie!?'

"That's barely gonna be anything, you know that right? It'll probably be enough to buy yourself a few things a week. Since all of our basic needs are naturally taken care of here, the allowance money is only suppose to be a kick starter into teaching you how handle and use money when you do make your own. We get two meals a day, unlimited water supply, a small starter set of clothes, 24 hour maintenance and repair available, access to transportation, career management, counseling, laundry and house keeping, and housing. You pretty much have everything you need without working. But.. if there's a really cool game that's just been released..or an expensive pair of shoes you just have to have.. then you need to buy that yourself. And like I said, the allowance isn't much. Wait til you see it you're gonna wish I was exaggerating.

"I'm not that worried. Money isn't everything, I'm just grateful to have anything." Arsloid smiled cheerfully.

"Uh..sure. I wish everyone still thought that way. Sad knowing when the going gets tough you'll forget you even said something so ignorant.

Oh! But you can always borrow money from someone! I could even give you a loan here and there.." She lowered her head and gazed up at him in an unsettling way.

"No thanks. Len seems to have problems with owing people things and I'd like to avoid getting myself into debts like that. Especially this early."

"Wow, really smart trying to tell someone who's been doing this way longer what is or isn't a good idea! Haven't you thought that sometimes there are emergencies where you're gonna need money real fast and you'd be glad you'd have somewhere to get it! Even if you did have to pay it back it would be later when you're more capable to. Never mind! My offer is closed!"

Her face was becoming red, Arsloid thought it was from anger?

He was getting that uncomfortable feeling of being put down again. He tried to keep his mind from racing into the future when he was no longer "the baby" and there were newer Vocaloids behind him, and he was in a more stable and enjoyable part of his life. Probably with real friends of his own and he was smarter and well educated on the business he would be spending all eternity a part of.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be in control of someone for once.. what better chance then with the new guy.." The last part of her sentence was mumbled and hard to understand.

"Hey! Go get dressed already! Gakupo's probably already waiting for us! He's very punctual you know!" Gumi shouted just before he could get lost in his thoughts.

"I guess I'll just..um?"

"You can wear anything. You should pick something light and comfortable for sleeping. We'll have to go to bed in under five hours." Gumi suggested. Unlike how Arsloid behaved in her and Gakupo's room she had seen everything there was to see as soon as she walked in and was just standing bored in the center of the room waiting on him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's comfortable for sleeping. Or what clothing is light or not. Do you mean color? Some of the materials are really different.."

He didn't mean to bother her with so many questions, but the idea of wearing the wrong thing that turned out to be awful for sleeping gave him a bad feeling.

"Just wear this." Gumi reached into the last drawer of his dresser and pulled out the first articles she touched. She came up with light blue boxer shorts and a solid white tank top. Well, he could have done that.

Before Arsloid could cause more anxiety for himself by having to tell her he didn't know how to put these clothes on she had already knelt onto the ground with one leg of the shorts stretched open for him to step into.

He looked down at her in surprise and confusion. She already knew he was going to ask?

"I use to help dress Ryuuto and Cul. Just put your leg through each hole and pull the rest up to your waist." He followed as explained and made a mental note on how to do this later. She then stood up again and ordered he lift his arms over his head. "Putting on a shirt is kinda the same. except you have to remember the middle opening is for your head. To make sure you don't wear it backwards, there are usually some kind of tags or print on inside of the back. If not then usually the neck line is lower in the front.

Tell you what, I'll take you to the kitchen to get a glass a milk so you can stop looking so distressed. It's closing in an hour so we better hurry. The last open kitchen hour usually gets pretty busy."

"Oh that's nice of you." Arsloid followed Gumi out and towards the kitchen.

When arriving, the kitchen was surprisingly bustling for such a late hour. No one was hanging around like at supper. Just a lot of in and outs. Mostly of residence who wanted a quick snack before bedtime; yet didn't have money for a personal supply. Otherwise they could eat all they wanted in their own room.

"You have one hour!" Shouted a human worker who was dressed in all white. They looked as if they were waiting for the robots to finish eating so they could clean and lock up for the night.

"Look in the cupboard and see if you can find a glass. By this time there usually aren't any and the cleaners aren't too happy to have to wash one just for one person.

Arsloid had to open a few doors before finding three single glasses left standing. A girl with Long, wavy brown hair lightly shoved him to the side and jumped on her toes to snatch two of them. She turned around to hand one to her shorter friend before they left for the fridge.

Arsloid glanced around before easily reaching for the last one. He glanced around again before closing the doors he had opened.

"Sorry Gumi, I could only find one." He apologized as he held it out to her.

"That's okay I wasn't getting anything from here anyway. I have wine in my room. I like that before bed, it helps me sleep better."

"Oh."

Gumi directed him to the large two door fridge. Several times larger than the ones the other's kept in their bedrooms.

Gumi sighed as she stood behind a group waiting for them to each get what they wanted. The fridge was constantly open at this time of night.

"I hope they don't take too long. I've had times where the fridge was closed right in my face because time was up. And don't even think about sneaking here after hours. The kitchen entrance AND fridge and cupboards are all locked. Not to mention constant survalliance all over the building."

"All this work just to keep us out of the kitchen for certain times?"

"Vocaloids have big problems with stealing food. It's not that we don't get fed enough or anything. I'm guilty of saying we're all just greedy and hungry bastards Haha!

Extra food and snacks run out at night too so it's good to come early and take a little more then you might need. Sure that leaves less for other people but who cares right? You can always make them buy it from you. You look uncomfortable? I'm just trying to give you some tips on how to live good around here. And if you get really hungry when there's nothing left now you know you can find someone to buy food off of. Gakupo's always got a lot but I don't think he is interested in selling. Kaito is a good sucker to get food from. You don't even have to pay him. He just likes sharing and can't say no. BUT depending on his mood he might ask to fuck but that's no big deal. Sure that also means he runs out quickly so it isn't always _that_ reliable of a place. He has a lot of money and goes grocery shopping every morning. So just ask as soon as he comes back and save it for later.

"That sounds really disloyal. Who wants to come home just to have a bunch of people who don't care about you ask for free snacks?"

"Um, who cares? Oh you're taking so long! We've only got fifteen minutes for heaven's sake!" Gumi shouted as she grabbed at the short girl from earlier and pulled her aside.

"Hey!" The short redhead shouted

"Don't scream at me I saved your butt so many times I think I deserve to cut in front."

Gumi grinned widely as the girl shut her mouth in disgust. Was that Ryuuto or Cul that she spoke of earlier?

"Aw, look at this! There's only a bit of milk left! At least there's enough for one more glass. Gumi grabbed at the top of Arsloid's glass tipping it forward and dumping the remainder of the milk in without any regard for the small crowd behind them. A few of them clearly wanting milk themselves.

Arsloid was hesitant to take a sip as he heard the grunts and sighs of disappointment behind him while Gumi tossed the large, empty container into one of the three nearby recycle bins. A small green light lit up above the bin.

"Good job Gumi. You're getting better at putting the garbage in the proper bins." A worker said as they handed her a small, red plastic packet.

Gumi opened it enthusiastically. "Yes! lemon flavor, my favorite!" Apparently she had received some sort of candy for performing a task properly.

Arsloid began drinking down the milk as he watched her chat with the worker about her improvements and chew on the candy.

"Hello, Arsloid. Is that the last of the milk?"

"Oh, Hi Oliver! It is." He responded as he handed the half finished glass to Oliver. He was very happy to see him again.

"I thought you went to bed early?"

Oliver took a sip from the glass. "I did, but Len and Fukase were playing with my game council and simply would not turn the volume off. So I was going to sleep with Piko. First I wanted a drink though." He replied and took a gulp of drink before passing the rest back to Arsloid.

"I hope you can get to sleep on time then."

"Thank you, goodnight." And Oliver was gone again. He looked pretty adorable in his pale blue night gown.

"Set the empty glass on the counter and come on!" Gumi shouted unnecessarily loud before heading to the exit. No one corrected her though. The workers seemed to think it pointless to keep everyone in such a big house all quiet unless they were asleep.

He gently placed his glass on the counter next to many other used glasses.

"So the Daffodil room is this way." Gumi said as she began walking off.

"Uh, I thought Gakupo said to meet him in the Marigold room?"

"No! He said Daffodil, I would know we always meet in the Daffodil room! Don't try to correct me I've been in all the rooms not you!"

Well, he really didn't feel like he had the right to correct her since what she said was true. Surely she knew what she was talking about? And he preferred not to anger her further anyway, so just went along and followed her into the Daffodil room.

Gumi marched straight into the wide open door and gasped.

The Daffodil room was overflowing with various articles of clothing. Everything from rainbow socks to lacy tops and full length evening gowns.

All of the lovely flower pots and vases were knocked over and dirtying some of the clothing strewn about the floor.

There were dozens of female robots screaming and fighting with each other. Pulling and yanking on the clothes to try and take it from the other.

There was, however, a single girl standing by the large window with one hand covering her mouth as she giggled at the chaos happening before her. Her hair was braided in low pigtails and she was wearing a glittering, short teal night dress. The others looked like they were ready to murder each other over these clothes and this girl wearing teal was just.. laughing?

"MIKU!? Why are you letting them do this!? You said you wouldn't let it get this bad from now on!" Gumi shouted as she hurried to the laughing girl.

"Because it's funny, Gumi! Everyone knows I have the most and best clothes. And these kiss ups will do anything to get some from me."

She then locked eyes with Arsloid and smiled.

"Watch."

Miku shuffled closer to her left where two blonde girls that looked alike were scrambling through a pile of skirts.

"Oh hey Kanon! That cute peach skirt Anon is holding would seriously look so much better on you! I mean it! Well.. too bad she's got it and not you..better push her over and take it from her or else you'll never be as pretty!"

"Really!? Thanks Miku! I can't let her look better than me!"

"Kanon don't do that to your sister!" Gumi shouted in horror as Miku smiled sadistically.

But at the next moment Kanon aggressively shoved Anon over hard enough to make her start crying and snatched the skirt right out of her hands.

"Kanon that was mine I had it first!" Anon sobbed with thick tears streaming down her face.

"Well it's mine now. Besides, Miku said I'm prettier than you and should get the better clothes anyway." Kanon wagged the skirt triumphantly in her sister's face and ran off leaving her weeping on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

"Haha, I didn't really tell her that but it made Anon cry! Isn't that funny?" Miku grinned happily to Gumi; clearly enjoying the chaos she was causing.

Gumi was fuming as she pulled on Miku's wrist. "This is NOT funny! You can't just control these girl's like your little puppets for your own amusement!"

Miku's smile was replaced with an expression of rage as she yanked her arm from Gumi and smacked her clear across the face.

"Don't talk back to me you pitiful whore! Besides, why not!? The humans do awful things with my image for _their_ own amusement like _I'm their_ puppet! The controlled likes to be the controller sometimes too you know! Let me have MY fun!"

Gumi actually did know that feeling all too well. And it was in fact Miku that made her feel it.

"Get out before I don't save you anything. And I'll take back all the clothes I ever gave you!"

Gumi's breathing quickened as that threat seem to hit her hard. If Miku took back all the clothes she's ever given to Gumi that would wipe out over half of her daily wardrobe. Even worse is she knew Miku wouldn't want or need them back to wear and would probably damage other relationships giving them away in one of her clothing free for alls. Oh yeah and that slap to the face hurt a little..

Miku didn't give a single care if she had just hurt Gumi or her feelings as she turned her attention to a girl with big, wavy blonde hair waving at her.

"Miku Miku! Don't you think your cocoa brown happy bear winter poncho would look way better on me than Neru? She's so stupid, she thinks your clothes will actually look cute on-"

"Uh uh! It's much more my style than yours you stupid big haired bimbo!"

"How bout you bite each other and whoever cries first looses! Winner gets the poncho and-" Miku reached in between three arguing girls and pulled a scarf right out of their hands; ignoring their protest.

"My branch and petal pattern cinnamon red infinity scarf!"

"Prepare to loose, bitch!" The girl with big hair shouted.

"Ow! SeeU!" Neru screamed as she held back tears. The girl named SeeU had already dug her teeth right into Neru's forearm.

"Haha! Keep going SeeU you're so going to win! But Neru are you really just going to take that? No wonder you're not a real Vocaloid, you're so lame HAHAHA!"

A tear almost escaped Neru's eye. Not from the pain of SeeU's bites but of Miku's cruel reminders of her not being an actual Vocaloid. She blinked the moisture away and lunged forward to nab right at her opponent's shoulder earning a shrill screech from the girl.

"HAHAHA!" Miku's laughter was becoming exasperatingly loud. As if she was forcing herself to enjoy this even more knowing it was causing Gumi great pain watching her cruel acts.

Gumi's shoulders shook as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly dashed off and grabbed Arsloid's hand as she passed him. They kept running until the screams of violent clothes hungry girls couldn't be heard anymore.

"Gumi what's happening!? I don't understand why that Miku girl is doing this? She just got two sisters to beat each other up over her hand-me-down skirt!"

"This is what Miku calls 'entertainment' she's just stressed about not having the same rights or respect as humans and takes it out on bossing other Humanoids around. But we all are and she can't just.. UGH!"

Gumi was full on wailing now as she slumped against a nearby door.

The door she was leaning against suddenly flung open and she fell against strong pale legs.

"Gumi, what the hell took you so long? I got here on time why can't you?" Gakupo seethed with annoyance.

Arsloid glanced at the sign near the door that read 'Marigold Room'. Huh, so he WAS right! Maybe it would have been easier to deal with Gumi yelling at him and tell her she was wrong to begin with..

"Please don't yell at me.. I've already been through enough with you know wh-"

"Then come to the right fucking room next time." He cut her sentence off with no sympathy. Gumi hung her head as she stood and followed him inside. She looked lonely.

Arsloid wasn't sure if he should wait to be invited but it was agreed for them to meet here in the first place. And it wasn't anyone's bedroom.

He cautiously stepped inside and mentally praised himself for making the right decision when he wasn't scolded.

Gakupo and Gumi were sitting by the large unveiled window that had a wonderful view of the distant city lights. Gumi was twirling her thumbs and Gakupo was looking through his cellphone while smoking a regular cigarette this time.

Arsloid picked to sit in the seat closer to Gumi simply because he had spent more time with her and Gakupo was frighting.

Once he was seated Gakupo sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. Shit I should have brought wine with me i'm probably gonna need it. Gumi wipe that shitty look off your face and run to my room to grab some."

"God you bring a whole pack of cigarettes and can't-"

"Did I ask you to complain? No I told you to-"

"I heard you!" Gumi jumped from her seat and sprinted out of the room before Gakupo could hit her.

Arsloid was beginning to wonder if there was ever a calm moment in this house. And did anyone truly get along well? Where could he escape..

Gakupo scratched the back of his head making his ponytail dance. "So, like we told you earlier new androids are called babies until they pass all the required milestones. Though sometimes the newest will still be called a baby until the next one shows up. It usually happens within the first few months to the first anniversary. If it doesn't you go back to the development unit and undergo test and such to see what's wrong with you. It usually means your memory chip isn't functioning right or an "organ" is deffective. Don't worry it doesn't mean death or something similar it just means you'll be watched more closely and it'll take a lot longer to get on track with everyone else. It happens more often then you would expect."

"Oh that doesn't sound so bad. I've basically already passed one of them on my first day. Surely I'll be fine."

Gakupo rolled his eyes. "Sure, you can learn how to eat today yet never learn how to use the toilet. Didn't think of a freak occurrence like that happening right? No one guaranteed smooth sailing.

Arsloid's shoulders fell. Of course his pride had to be stripped from him. It's like he wasn't allowed to have any.

At that moment Gumi returned with a fresh bottle of deep red wine. She held her head high and walked right up to Gakupo. She closed her eyes and held the bottle out to him as if she were bracing herself for something. "I figured it had to be strong."

Arsloid flinched as almost instantly the bottle was snatched from her hand and she was slammed right onto the carpet by the force of Gakupo's slap to her already hurting face. "Don't think you can get away with screaming at me like that little girl. Don't forget who pays for your breaks.

Gumi silently sat up on the floor and raised her knees to her chest facing the door with her back to the other two.

Arsloid was trembling as his gaze shifted between either of them. Gakupo yanked the cork from the bottle and drank straight from it.

Gumi had just been slapped twice today in less than an hour between. And he had only known her for a few hours she could have suffered more earlier.

He dared himself to ask. It was hurting not to.

"What.. what do you mean by that?"

Gakupo narrowed his eyes at him as he dabbed his mouth with his sleeve.

"Pay for her breaks? It's exactly what it sounds like."

"Shut up Arsloid just shut up!"

"Hey! He asked me!" Gakupo slammed the bottom of his bottle against the table.

Gumi turned away and bit down on her thumb as she trembled with anger.

"Miku sells Gumi's body sometimes. To the androids that never get a chance with her cause she's so fucking picky. I buy her every now and then and we just do oral so she can get a break. Hmph! And you'd think a bitch would be grateful!"

"That's not nice.." Arsloid whispered.

"Of course it's not. Who wants to be forced to fuck someone they don't like only to give all the profit to the girl you hate most?"

"That's not what I meant. Why would you think she owes you just because you pay for her to do whatever oral is? She doesn't want to so you're just like them.. if you really wanted to give her a break she wouldn't have to do anything for you."

"Because that's not how things work around here."

He didn't yell but his voice was strong and still silenced Arsloid quickly.

"Listen. You don't get shit around here for free. If I buy her off Miku for the time and we don't do anything what does that make me? A soft little bitch who wasted money just to shit on my name. Everyone will know. 'Gakupo felt sorry for Miku's whore and spent his hard earned money on her so they could eat cake!' I AM helping her. With all those inconsiderate bastards constantly pounding into her ass a dick in her mouth is nothing so don't make a big deal on worrying about her. Without me her pussy would be all busted up she sure as HELL doesn't have the right to talk however she wants to me. Watch me ignore her for a month because you don't know when to shut up and she'll come begging I take her instead. I don't do this for me I do it for her. I don't need her. She's not that good at it and I can have anyone in the whole facility simply because of my voice so." He glared back at Arsloid as he took a large gulp of wine.

"Gakupo, please don't call me Miku's whore! You don't like when people call you names so don't call me things like that."

"I don't give a shit what others say about me to their little friends. Just as long as my image looks good to the public I'm still making money. You're popular as hell Gumi. You're only more popular than me because you're a girl. I'd think you know by now name calling can't touch anything but your sensitive pride.

Gumi held her head and groaned in agony. Arsloid wondered how Gakupo could so plainly say to her words don't matter when she's in this much distress?

"It's only the first day so it's understandable that everything you hear will be shocking. But you're really gonna have to stop with all that over reacting. If you keep showing all your emotions to everyone like that you're going to come off as really weak. There is absolutely nothing these robots love more than abusing and taking advantage of weaker ones. I'll share a piece of advice from my personal experience, and I don't tell this to everyone so take it to heart. You're gonna have to learn, Arsloid. You're gonna have to learn real fast."

Gakupo sipped his wine yet again then adjusted his loosening hair stick and took a deep breathe as if he were preparing for an emotional trip.

"It'll be best if you start thinking about what kind of image you want to give off. To the household that is. The people in charge will handle how you act outside. But we've all got our personal business to handle in the down time. I didn't really think about how important it was to take control over how I wanted to be looked at as soon as possible, so it was difficult to adjust. I'll tell you right now you don't wanna play the 'everyone's friend character. You can and will get stepped on more than a doormat. I guess I could say I started out that way. Young and naive. I just wanted to be happy and have fun. Associate with others and have a good time. You can't really do that though. If you can't pick how you want to act other's will pick for you and shape you how they want. Miku tried to do that with me but I was able to put up a fight. Easily. I figured it would be best I just work with what I have naturally. I look tough, and I'm kinda big. I have a weapon too. So it's not too hard to get by with aggression and threats."

Arsloid couldn't picture Gakupo running around cheerfully trying to make friends with the first person he saw. But he really had been that way? What would it have been like if other's didn't tear Gakupo down so much? He's so demanding and seems to have good control over himself and his belongings. And Gumi..

"What's really important.. is you don't change for no one. I don't care how much IA cries and I don't care how much she begs and I don't want anything she has to offer. I'm not going anywhere with her just to up her image. I work alone. As soon as I start agreeing to visit places with her just so people will notice us together she'll think she has a hold on me. It sounds simple right? It could be worse and much more elaborate. But that's all she _says_ she wants. She'll ask me for a date. To the park? Just under the blossoms? 30 minutes there, 10 minutes around, then we're back and all we did was loiter around some flowers."

Arsloid raised an eyebrow. "And what's that for? Sounds like a waste of time for someone not interested in trips to the park."

"If we're seen together it makes her look good to be 'friends' with me. Sure it makes me look really good to be with a famous voice like that. But, like I said, I work alone. I pick what I do and who I do it with because it's gonna be good for ME. IA doesn't ask me out because she wants publicity for both of us. She has it in her head that she's gonna look so connected if other important people saw us together. Then throw me away when they've had enough. Like I'll give her the chance to call me not good enough for her anymore."

He didn't know who IA was yet, but he was guessing she must be beautiful and smart to bother trying to fool someone like Gakupo. Not that he knew much about what either of them were capable of just yet.

"I feel like I would like my mind to be opened more. Up for it?" The question seemed to be directed at Gumi as she turned her head to look at Gakupo with her tear streaked face.

"Anything to not feel right now. I wanna be stoned. Can we go strong please?" Though there were bigger alcoholics and druggies here than Gumi, she still abused the not so strict drug rules and preferred to trip out or be numb to the pain her peers caused as often she felt necessary.

"I'm not trying to be a zombie right now just get something that'll loosen me up."

Gumi stood up with a hiss of annoyance and trotted out of the room as Gakupo's errand girl once again.

"What is she going to get? I don't know what you guys are talking about." Arsloid questioned.

"We're gonna smoke, that's all."

"You've been smoking all day doesn't that start to taste bad?" He didn't know what a chain smoker was and didn't understand how someone could enjoy smoking every hour.

"I like a lot of things that taste bad. And strong weed scares off the pussies that pass out with one whiff of it. It's a good way to ward off wimps and show how tough you are."

Though it didn't sound like something he would like to do at all, Arsloid made mental note of it just because you'll never know.

"We've been talking for a while. Are you sure you're not thirsty?" Gakupo ever so slightly shook the wine bottle.

Arsloid sat up straight as a chill went up his spine. He struggled to keep a straight face. "No. I'm fine."

Gakupo gave a cat like grin. "You're good. You listen."

"Sorry that took so long! Cul was being stingy as always! Never likes to hand over her better quality stuff without a fight."

'Did Gumi have a tear in her top?' Arsloid couldn't get a good enough look without making it obvious. Guess she literally meant 'a fight'?

"Sure.. thief.." Gakupo narrowed his eyes. Gumi giggled.

She then dumped her treasures out onto the table. A small red box and two glass pipes. Arsloid watched intently as she snapped the latch off the box and ripped open a clear plastic bag. There were small clumps of what looked like some kind of green plant. She grabbed a small bit and stuffed it into each bowl.

Picking up the black one she held a lighter that was also inside the box under the glass and watched a thin stream of smoke rise out. She handed that one over to Gakupo. then repeated the process with the red pipe for herself.

"You seem in a better mood. I'm glad you're feeling better." Arsloid tried to sound encouraging though his nose was beginning to burn.

"Uuh, yeah.. thanks!" Was her simple reply.

It took a good few moments of Gakupo and Gumi just smoking as no one spoke. Arsloid was getting a little concerned because the smell of this smoke wasn't the same as when Gakupo had been using the bamboo pipe or a regular cigarette. He was feeling funny..

"Now you know what weed is."

"Huh!?"

Gumi burst into laughter.

Gakupo blew a heavy amount of smoke through the nose. "I thought you were the man of many questions, yet you don't ask what weed is before people just start lighting up around you? You could get sick you know."

"It's fun, you'll be okay." Gumi told him from her place on the floor. She was propped up against the leg of the table.

"That's all you needed to do the trick. You'd loose your mind smoking _my_ kind of weed." Gakupo looked up at Arsloid before he could ask. "She just says she wants something really strong to exaggerate she isn't happy. Truth is she could hardly handle this weak amount here."

Arsloid struggled to pay attention as Gakupo continued talking. He could hardly handle the smell yet he wasn't even smoking it. Guess he was weaker than Gumi..

"Which puts me on the topic, yeah.." Gakupo took another sip. "About the drug activity here."

Here we go.

"As you can tell, the only thing Vocaloids love as much as food is drugs and alcohol. There's all sorts of different ways to get it so you just have to try them all and figure your most accessible method. For me, I've got plenty of acquaintances outside the company."

"Yeah.. lady acquaintances.. sexy lady acquaintances." Gumi glanced up at Arsloid with a silly grin.

"Gumi's just a beggar and thief, really. She went and got this bag from Cul by claiming she 'owed her' which is the usual excuse to get things from her. And I'm sure she stole some acid..again.

"It's not stealing if she basically owes me her life!" Gumi shouted.

"Anyway, I get a pretty good load from these acquaintances, so I always have more than I need. Not that that's a bad thing, but I tend to use it for trade. The girls usually just have the same old stuff, so when I'm in the mood for something else i just trade what I don't want with someone who's got what I do. Remember you can do that so it's good to find out what everyone else has got."

Maybe trading drugs didn't sound necessary at the time, but he would remember these details anyway. Was he floating?

Arsloid jumped at the sudden thud he felt under his feet as Gakupo's empty wine bottle rolled across the floor.

Gakupo raised his hand to rub at his sleepy eyes and yawn. The marijuana in his pipe burnt out.

Gumi glanced at the run-a-way bottle and looked up at Gakupo to see his head bobbing to the side.

"I think that's enough chit-chat for tonight, Arsloid. He drank that whole bottle himself he's probably drunk out of his mind. And high.

"It's too bad he said he didn't want to talk to me again. I could really use the advice. I had so many questions.."

"Yeah but you can just learn along the way you know? And I guess you can ask me if I feel up to dealing with it.." Gumi emptied the burnt ash from their pipes into the nearest flower pots and placed them back in the box. She wrapped Gakupo's arm around her shoulder and struggled to walk him out of the Marigold room.

"I'm gonna take him to bed and probably just crash there myself so you can do whatever the hell you want from here on out. Night." She left the bottle on the floor.

Arsloid instantly felt the shock of being alone in one of the many gathering rooms late at night with no guide. He knew no one would come for him because he hardly had friends yet, so no one cared to make sure he was safe in bed. He decided he rather start wandering the halls until he either found his room or ran into some help then to sit in the Marigold room all night.

Once exiting the gathering room he soon found himself passing a few closed bedroom doors. He read the name plates as he passed them. Mew, Sachiko, Mitzki, Kaito..Kaito? He remembered Kaito's invite from this morning and stood in front of the door hesitating.

"Len did tell me I should at least see how it goes.. and Kaito did take care of me at dinner." He convinced himself it was either now or never and this was the best choice so he timidly knocked on the door.

It took a few moments before he heard a quiet "Come in."

The doors in the living quarters were strange and didn't have nobs, hooks, or handles to grab and open. He poked around at the side he knew the doors opened from until it slid into the wall and out of sight.

"Oh, Honey you came!" Kaito was standing in front of an elegant mirror hanging on the far wall above an antique style dresser. He was spritzing perfume around his neck and exposed chest.

"Welcome to my bachelor pad, make yourself comfortable."

Kaito's bedroom was absolutely amazing. Unlike the uninviting feeling he felt in Len's obnoxiously loud colored room, or the inferior feeling he got in Gakupo's complex traditional/cyber mixed bedroom he was instantly comfortable and warm. His bed looked cozy and fit for a king. The whole room could have belonged to a futuristic prince.

"Do you like this outfit? I put it on just for you~ they call it 'Guilty'. It was impossible not to appreciate Kaito's magnificent body. Toned chest, firm stomach, _very_ curvaceous hips, wonderfully long athletic legs. Tight and round..He caught himself staring and averted his attention back to the decor. Kaito had left his mirror and was now standing uncomfortably close to Arsloid. The difference in their height left Arsloid staring at Kaito's glossy, smooth lips and adorable nose. Kaito's hands were already tracing Arsloid's sides and he noticed Kaito's tongue slip from between his lips and slide across before retreating. Then he spoke.

"How are you feeling? Hungry? Thirsty? Playful~?" Kaito was gently rubbing his back while motioning to his snack cabinet, fridge, and bed.

The constant touch was overwhelming so Arsloid quickly stepped back. "Oh, uh I'm fine, thanks. Kaito only giggled as if he knew something Arsloid didn't.

"Well, I'm a bit parched myself. I'll prepare a drink if you don't mind." He flashed a charming smile before walking over to the small fridge under his coffee table. He removed several brightly colored beverages. Mostly various shades of blue.

He soon motioned for Arsloid to follow him to his grand bed and sat down. He sipped his drink while Watching Arsloid perch on the farthest part of his bed. Kaito's never wavering smile increased.

"Is it lonely over there? Come closer." Kaito placed his hand only inches from his body indicating where he wanted Arsloid to sit. Though Arsloid moved a mere few inches from where he already was. When Arsloid wasn't in a satisfying range Kaito moved close enough to rest his arm around his shoulders.

He swirled the liquid in his glass near Arsloid's chest. "It's a cocktail I created myself, Glorious Blue as other's address it by. Kaito's breathe smelt of a Varadero vacation.

"Oh the blue reflects so wonderfully off your crimson eyes. Why are you blushing so adorably? Hasn't anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Arsloid had felt an unflattering red splotch spread across his face and ears. "No but a girl named Rin said I wasn't very cute."

"Oh she's silly, you're as cute as they come!" Kaito placed his still full glass on his bedside table and laid across his bed. His legs slightly raised and spread apart. He stared up at the painting on his ceiling as he undid another button on his shirt and smoothed the collar.

"It seems like you've had a pretty rough first day, poor baby~ But you can always escape here when you need a little company. You're so out there yet not out there enough. It could be tough to get accepted by everyone but I can take you as you are." His smile remained sweet and earnest. "Do you trust me?"

Arsloid didn't answer. Several people warned him about "trust" and how it hardly exist in this household.

Kaito reached out and stroked Arsloid's leg. "You're a dancer right? I can tell~"

"Yes, that and the development staff said so this morning."

Kaito giggled, again. "You're so unromantic. But, everyone else is too." He sighed in a dreamy kind of way. "No one else here seems to like the journey just the destination. I don't mind if that's what you want." He sat up and pressed himself against Arsloid's slightly smaller body. His heavy hips pinning him underneath.

"UHH!" Though Arsloid knew why he came here he still felt caught off guard.

Kaito dipped his head onto Arsloid's shoulder and began kissing and licking his neck with audible smooching noises. The more his kisses increased the more he grabbed and kneaded at Arsloid's waist and triceps.

"W-wai-t!"

"I've been so ready for you all day you master of torture. You didn't even know it. What you've done to me, my darling. It's so hard to contain myself at times!"

"STOP!"

Kaito froze.

Arsloid's breathing was ragged and irregular. "I'm-I"

"Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?" Kaito was kneeling in front of him his hands out ready to aid him or continue but not touching him.

"I just, I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I'm not ready but I just don't think I can right now. Not yet, I'm sorry!"

Kaito's shoulders fell, visibly disappointed. But he lifted his head with his usual caring smile. "I understand, don't stress yourself for my sake." He gently rubbed Arsloid's shoulders and sighed. "I'll be here when you are ready, don't hesitate to drop by, dear." He planted a tender kiss on his flaring red cheek and stretched himself across his bed once again. He rested on his back with one arm across his stomach and the other over his eyes. He was good at hiding his disappointment.

"But on your way out, when you pass a door that says Hiyama Kiyoteru please tell him Kaito's ice cream is melting. He heard Kaito chuckle as he walked out of the room and the door automatically closed behind him.

Arsloid aimlessly wandered a few paces down the hall trying to distance himself from Kaito's room. He fell against a random door and slouched onto the floor, panting. 'What was the point in wasting his time like that? I got him all excited just to leave him..' Arsloid mentally kicked himself for being such a let down to one of the few members that seemed to show him general kindness. He was wondering if he could force himself to deal with the fear of the unknown and return to Kaito as if he owed it to him. But the moment must be ruined and it would be too awkward to try and pick back up after something like that. Besides, Kaito was expecting someone else now anyway. Hmm, he wondered who Hiyama Kiyoteru was and if he'd happen to see him today yet? Whoever he was he was probably prettier.. Strange. When did he start comparing his looks to those of other's so frequently?

During his self loathing the door he had been leaning on slid open and he fell backward like Gumi had a few hours ago.

"You.." Arsloid looked up only to get a full view of.. what was that?

Miku nudged Arsloid with her slippered foot. "Next time you wanna take a load off lean against the wall maybe and not my door, okay? And you act like you've never seen a girl's cunt before. I don't wear underwear under my nightgown, so what!" She used her leg to completely shove Arsloid out of her doorway and closed the door behind her. She eyed him accusingly before exaggeratedly slamming on the side of it. There was an audible CLICK sound announcing that she had locked it. She sashayed down the hallway carrying a small basket with a baby blue ribbon tied around the handle. He couldn't tell where she was going, but she turned the corner into the club hallway. He soon heard a beautiful feminine voice groan, "Miku.." and Miku reply, "Come on Luka It's still our day off and I'm going to be out all day tomorrow. Give me a little something." The conversation didn't continue as he assumed Miku had forced herself into Luka's room.

Once Arsloid had composed himself he remembered that Kaito's room was in the same hallway as his. The hallway was kind of dark and he was beginning to feel fatigue, so he decided to pick a direction and just walk until he found his room. Wandering one way he did notice a grey plaque with navy letters spelling Hiyama Kiyoteru and remembered he was suppose to deliver a message from Kaito. He knocked on the door hoping Kiyoteru wasn't asleep yet and wouldn't be bitter about the new guy visiting him in the night.

He had to knock several times before a mature, male voice shouted "Yeah!?". It seemed rude for the inhabitant to not answer his door and Arsloid wasn't sure if Kaito's message was meant to be private so he was uncomfortable with speaking through the thick metal door. Kiyoteru's voice was muffled anyway yet it seemed like he was shouting just so Arsloid could hear him. He certainly did not want to shout in the hallway at this time of night. That would risk being in trouble with the night staff and complaints from the nearby inhabitants. So he logically opened the door himself, still randomly pushing on the right side edge until it slid into the left wall.

He saw a man with plain brown hair and lovely brown eyes lying on his stomach in a classic full bed with a brown, grey, and white swirl patterned comforter. Are those glasses? 'Oh..He is cuter..' Arsloid thought with disdain. He had a laptop and several textbooks and notebooks around the surface of his bed. He looked lost in a sea of work. Arsloid watched him type frantically at the keys of his laptop with one hand and scribbling down information in the nearest notebook with the other. He never scolded him for opening the door without permission. He never acknowledge his presence either.

Arsloid scratched the back of his neck. The movement caught Kiyoteru's attention and his eyes glanced in his direction for a split second before returning to the computer. "Yeah?..new guy?" His speaking was slow between quick typing sessions.

"Uhm.. Kaito wanted me to tell you that uhh.. his ice cream was melting? I think.." That didn't make any sense to him because Kaito had not been eating ice cream while Arsloid was there.

He jumped when Kiyoteru slammed his hands down on his laptop keys. "UH! I'm busy? Why does he!-" He cut himself off by hoping out of the bed and striding across the room into the open bathroom door. Arsloid suddenly felt like crying. Kiyoteru had shouted that at him as if it was his words rather than from Kaito. Apparently that wasn't just a message but a type of summoning because it was going to interrupt whatever work Kiyoteru had been stressing over. If he had just stayed with Kaito he wouldn't have called for Kiyoteru to take his place. It would be hard trying to sleep with this heavy feeling of guilt in his chest.

He heard the faucet running and a violent scrubbing sound. He could see Kiyoteru brushing his teeth in the mirror and running his hand through his hair though it looked neatly in place already.

After washing his face Kiyoteru left the bathroom and sprayed a light mist of cologne above his head letting it rain down the rest of his body.

"Um.." Arsloid hoped that if he apologized Kiyoteru would feel better. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Kaito always ask for me when someone else has turned him down nothing new to me."

Arsloid motioned to the abandoned sea of work on the bed.

"I still have time, don't worry about it. Excuse me." Kiyoteru walked past Arsloid and watched him from the hallway. After a moment Arsloid realized he was waiting for him to leave so he could lock his door. He stepped out of the room so the door could be shut. He watched Kiyoteru stride toward Kaito's room. At least he knew he had been going in the right direction and should be close to his own bedroom.

When he looked to his right he just so happen to live across from Kiyoteru. Thank goodness. He couldn't handle running into anyone else tonight. He made a quick move for the door and opened it a bit quicker then the previous attempts, finally getting the hang of it. His heart sank to see two female Vocaloids sprawled across his bed. His chest filled with a burning betrayal. After the long day he went through he was looking forward to alone time in his suppose to be private room and the last thing he wanted was to deal with these girls tress passing. His fist balled up and his ears burned redder than his hair. The girls looked up at him and giggled as if they expected to get caught loitering in his room. "GET OUT!" He hadn't planned on being so rude to someone his first day but he was all out of patience until he could get some rest.

The girls' amused expressions were replaced with fear and surprise. They quickly scrambled from his bed disheveling his once neatly made sheets. His few pillows bounced off the mattress and onto the floor. They stood on the other side of the room holding each other's arms and looking between each other and him. The first girl looked frustrated like she was struggling to come up with something to shout back but couldn't form the words. The second girl was about to cry.

"UUHH!" Arsloid shrieked in frustration and angry tears quickly ran down his face. The two girls winced and ran passed him out of the room. They didn't bother to close the door and Arsloid ran to slam it after them.

He charged over to his messy bed and sat down. His shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breathing. A fear of being told on by the girls for lashing out floated around his mind. He was certain they would tell their friends the new guy was crazy and would get harassed later in the morning.

After a quick glance around the room to see if the few possessions he had were stolen or destroyed, he decided he didn't care and would figure it out tomorrow. He lay down on his back without attempting to find a pillow and pulled the creased blanket to his chin and staring at the ceiling until sleep over came him.

He was checked on several times in the night and was awake off and on. He ended up crying uncontrollably every time his mind started racing which only frequented the times staff came to check on him. They usually rubbed his head and played a lullaby using the stereo until he fell asleep again. Just like in the development unit. Everything he did that night was being recorded.

* * *

 **A/N** Now here is where I will try to explain anything that may have been confusing within this chapter:

It is mentioned earlier in the story that Arsloid "Spent a little longer in the development unit than usual." This is a redirect from when his vocal library was put in sandbox while it was being decided if he would be a private bank or allowed for commercial use.

When Len tells Bruno to "Speak his Japanese" This is because although Bruno does not have a complete Japanese voice bank, his Spanish library does have a few Japanese Tryphones/ Phonems (whichever it was) within it to allow him and the other Spanish Vocaloids to sing in Japanese quite easily. Try searching Bruno's cover of "Candy Candy" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu on Youtube you'll be impressed how smooth his Japanese sounds!

The color of the name plaques on the residences' door and the color of the text their names are printed in correspond with the same color combinations used on the Vocaloid Wikia Fanpage. For instance, if you go to GACKPOID's page his name is printed in light blue on top of a purple box and so is his name plaque in this story. MEGPOID's name is colored green on top of an orange box on her page and so on.

No, It's not a canon trait for Fukase to actually move his left eye in a different direction than his right. When I first saw his strange eyes they confused me so much I just had to add that silly bit here, I won't mention it much.

When Len says that "Fukase likes Piko more because his voice is actually male" I unintentionally made it sound like Fukase was gay, but I'll go and mention now that every Vocaloid in this story is pan-sexual (I would say bisexual, but some Vocaloids do not have a revealed gender or the gender is unclear/confusing to some people.) and Fukase happens to prefer a masculine _vocal_ because his is as well _._ Which means he could easily be just as attracted to Nekomura Iroha. If you didn't know, she is voiced by a man. It is described clearly that he prefers characters with similar traits to his. As in he and Piko share non matching eyes and Oliver wears bandages like him. Fukase's vocals were also recorded with the intent of a slight British accent. So he has this really cute Japanese/British accent mix that is really interesting.

All Vocaloids can understand any language that another Vocaloid can speak even if they can't speak it themselves. That means even though Arsloid only has a Japanese library, he can understand English, Spanish, Castilian Spanish, Chinese, and Korean because those languages currently exist in some vocals. He would not be able to understand a language that no Vocaloid can currently sing in. That means no one can understand German because as of now there are no German Vocals.

When robots are built, they move perfectly whether they are designed with skin or not. That means if these Vocaloids didn't have skin it wouldn't affect them at all, they would just look weird. So they talk about how uncomfortable it is to wear clothing because the skin they have to decorate the exoskeleton already feels like a layer of clothing. That's why they prefer to be naked whenever they can.

The basic layout of the bedrooms are loosely modeled after the default Diva Room in the Project Diva video games by Sega. That's where the sliding metal like doors and glowing moving patterns on the walls come from.

Gakupo keeps Kokeshi dolls on his candle rack because he has a habit of leaving them burning for too long. Kokeshi dolls are made from a type of tree with a moist interior so are often used as decoration to prevent fires in hazardous areas.

Kaito's cocktail is named after his 10th anniversary album Glorious Blue.

I hope I explained anything that wasn't properly elaborated on inside of the chapter, if not I will later. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. So please stay tuned for Chapter 2. It will certainly not be as long as this one and will take much less than a year and a half to write.


End file.
